Black Ballet
by Lady Rheea
Summary: Ciel is the youngest dancer in the company.He deeply wishes to outrun his rival,Alois.Things get very dark and twisted when he makes a deal with a mysterious dancer...Warning:yaoi,violence,boyxboy,dark fic..Sebas/Ciel, Alois/Claude.
1. The Contract

**Black Ballet**

**Chapter 1 **

**Guess what...thehehe I'M BACK WITH A NEW FANFIC! You guys better run...:) you sit here and better read it...-_-..kidding...lol:))**

**Yeah ,so ,hello everyone!:D**

**Okay,it's been almost a year since I suffer from the Kuroshitsuji-yaoi-syndrome and I have to say I enjoy every minute of it!XD and I am now at my third Kuroshitsuji fanfic yaaay!*throws confetti***

**Yeah...so about the fanfic..umm title says it all, Ciel in this story is age twelve, and yes he will wear an eye-patch in the next chappie, Sebastian: the same sexy devil from the anime(without the butler attire..lol) **

**I warn you: yaoi, violence, really scary shit, and will contain lemon:)**

**Ciel: I wonder who is going to die in this fanfic?-_-**

**T0L: *cough* the one who's asking...*cough*..._Hmmm* grabs coin* Heads for Sebastian, tail for Ciel..**

**Ciel: WHAT?X(**

**T0L: Dude calm down, I will try my best as not to kill anyone in this fanfic...:D*hugs Ciel*although it's very tempting...**

**Ciel: Wow, that's a change...-_- **

**Alright, now enjoy the first chapter of "Black Ballet";)**

**This chapter was beta'd by the one and only Damian Richter!^_^(thaaaank youu!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuj**

**Claimer: Rest of the bullshit sory belings to this bitch named Tears0fLove**

* * *

><p>"Ciel, wake up! You are going to be late, AGAIN!" Madame Red yelled.<p>

Ciel groaned as he threw the blankets off him. He yawned as he stretched and cracked his toes. He was the youngest dancer at "The Royall Ballet" company. Ciel was one of the few male dancers that had the ability to dance in Pointe shoes; he was always casted to dance female parts. Ciel hated this; he hated the fact that he never danced a boy's part and the fact that the other dancers laughed at him for that.

Ciel sighed and headed downstairs.

Madame Red tossed him his things. "I heard Spears will have an audition today for "The Nutcracker"."

"Yeah… cool, right?" Replied Ciel sarcastically. He wasn't excited at all, and audition was the last thing he wanted to give.

"If I were in your shoes, I'd be happy; maybe you will get to dance a boy's part."

"Yeah, I hope so too… I'll be back around seven, bye now." Ciel stuffed some candies into his pockets.

"Ah, ah, ah, Ciel hand them back." Madam Red stuck out her hand into Ciel's face.

"Pardon…?" Asked Ciel innocently.

"Ciel, you are a _ballet dancer_, you are not allowed to eat sweets, hand them, NOW!" Madame Red spat into his face while tapping her foot angrily.

Ciel rolled his eyes and handed the sweets to his aunt. He grabbed some fruits and hurried out from his apartment.

XXX

Ciel arrived at the theatre and went to the backstage entrance.

"Cieeeeel!"

Ciel was suddenly grabbed and span around in circles.

"Ciel! You are finally here I missed you sooo much!" The blond haired girl squeezed him tight.

"Lizzy… I can't breathe!" Ciel choked between breaths.

Elizabeth released him and pinched his cheeks. "I am sorry but I just can't help myself, you are too cute!"

Ciel mentally slapped his forehead. Elizabeth really annoyed the hell out of him; she couldn't have a single conversation without mentioning the word "cute".

"All right all dancers warm up; audition takes places in 10 minutes!" William T. Spears screamed almost enthusiastically, he was the artistic director of the company.

Ciel giggled at the thought of Will dancing, the man was stiff as a pole, but he had admitted it, he was a great director and choreographer, he also had the ability to understand characters very easy.

"Come here Ciel!" Elizabeth grabbed her friend by the arm and headed to the rehearsal hall.

XXX

Rumors say that the theater was under some evil force, due to the great amount of accidents and deaths. Usually the weak main dancers would be very psychologically affected form the amount of pressure on them that they would go crazy. Some of them even committed suicide. Ciel never believed in the rumors that demons and evil spirits are looming all over. The theater was very old indeed, but nothing scary about it.

All the dancers entered the rehearsal room. The room was very big and plain. Mirrors were covering the walls all over. Each dancer waited patiently for its turn.

XXX

"Alright, plié, now and fouetté… great…" Will congratulated Elizabeth.

"Thank you." The blond haired girl giggled and went to sit next to Ciel on the floor.

Ciel had to admit, Elizabeth was a promising ballerina, and he always danced with her.

"Alright, Ciel it's your turn."

Ciel got up and went in the middle of the room.

"Now, Phantomhive, let's see, will you be able to get a male part, or… do you want to keep the female part?" Will adjusted his glasses and nodded to the pianist.

The pianist played "The Chinese Tea Dance". And Ciel concentrated a lot on his moves.

The steps and movements were very quick and complicated. Ciel tried to be as masculine as possible.

Just as Ciel was about to perform a grand jeté, the door of the rehearsal hall opened and four guys stepped.

Ciel tripped and lost balance, causing the other dancers to burst into laughter.

Ciel mentally swore each one of those four; he then began to rub his ankle.

"Ah, the four musketeers, how nice of you too join us; I trust you are already warmed up." Said Will.

The members of the "Black" group were Sebastian Michaelis, Grell Sutcliff, Claude Faustus and Alois Trancy.

"Oh Will! Did you miss me?" Grell approached Will and began to cling onto the cold man.

"Grell Sutcliff, behave yourself, alright, where have you all been?" Will adjusted his glasses and looked at the rest of the group.

"Oh, yes, we were at your wife's house, she was kind of bored so we went to entertain her, and boy she had some fun, at least with me…" Sebastian replied while smirking at Will's embarrassed face.

"Michaelis, if you still want to be a part of this company, I suggest for you to behave; I was now in the middle of an audition and well, since you are late and in such high spirits, you will dance with Phantomhive for his audition."

Ciel blushed in embarrassment as all eyes turned to look at him.

Sebastian looked at Ciel and began to chuckle. "With Phantomhive? Come on Willy..."

"No, Michaelis you will dance with him the grand "Pas de Deux" from "The Nutcracker" and that's the end of it."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and took his leather jacket off. Alois and Grell began to whistle as Sebastian remained in a sleeveless black shirt and black pants.

The raven haired man bent to fix his ballet shoes. As he leaned, he made eye contact which Ciel. Dark blue eyes stared back at crimson red orbs.

Sebastian smiled devilishly and took his starting position.

Ciel adjusted his pants and nodded towards the pianist.

The song was soft and mysterious; it was just like a spell. Sebastian and Ciel approached each other on the rhythm of the song.

Ciel felt goose bumps rise up his arms as his hand made contact with Sebastian's.

Sebastian was the best dancer in the company, it was just fascinating watching him dance; there was elegance, mystery and sensuality in his moves.

As the music changed its rhythm to a greater one, Sebastian lifted Ciel up and span around in slow circles. Ciel thought for a moment that he was flying.

The small boy's eyes widened when Sebastian touched his butt as he settled him on the ground. He glared at the tall man which only caused the other to smile widely.

Ciel was so lost in his thoughts he lost track of the song, they were almost at the end of it. It was Ciel's hardest and biggest moment in the dance. Ciel balanced on his left leg while Sebastian spun him in a pirouette. Sebastian then held Ciel's right arm, Ciel put all his body strength into his right leg. He slowly lifted his left leg sideways so high almost reaching his chin.

Sebastian then quickly let Ciel's arm loose. Ciel gritted his teeth as his toe nail snapped in his ballet shoes. It was really hard to sit in that position on one leg and to have a nice pose also.

Ciel quickly switched legs and did a few moves synchronized with Sebastian's ,then the raven haired man than grabbed him from the waist and threw him in the air and then caught him and made the finale pose while the song ended.

The small boy was breathing very heavily. Will came closer to the two men.

"Michaelis, beautiful as usual, I am glad to see that you ballet skills are always at their best."

Sebastian just stared at the black haired man.

"As for you Phantomhive…"

Will eyed the boy from head to toe once again. Ciel's eyes sparkled with hope.

" It was alright… now everyone, we are done here, I suggest for you to go home and get some rest, tomorrow we will do the casting, so you better be here at first hour to find out which part you are going to play, that's all. Dismissed."

Will grabbed his papers and went to exit the rehearsal room. The other dancers were also leaving. Everyone talked and moved, except for Ciel.

He didn't move from the spot. He stared plainly at the ground.

"Awww! Ciel! You danced so beautiful! You looked so cute!" Elizabeth hugged her friend tightly.

"Yeah, thanks…" Ciel replied sadly.

"Oh come on, it will be alright, you will get better! Hey do you want to come to have a drink with me?"

"No, thanks, I still want to stay to rehearse a little." Ciel replied.

"Okay, but don't work yourself too hard, bye Ciel!" Elizabeth waved him and left.

Ciel was all alone.

XXX

"Alright come on, I can do this."

Ciel laced his shoes and got up. He took in his position and started to do multiple fouettés. Ciel watched the way his reflection was spinning in the mirror. Each time he would lock eyes with himself at every turn.

Ciel got to make ten turns; he still didn't want to stop. As Ciel got to the thirteenth turn, he didn't lock eyes with himself, but with Alois.

That caused Ciel to step again on his broken nail toe. He winced at the pain and sat on the floor.

"Jesus, are you okay?" Alois kneeled near Ciel.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a nail." He removed his socks and gasped as blood dribbled down his toe.

"Here let me help you." Alois took out a soft tissue and tended Ciel's nail.

"Thanks…" Replied Ciel while looking away.

"You are Ciel Phantomhive, right?"

"Yeah, that's me…" Replied Ciel.

"I'm Alois Trancy." Alois held out his hand for Ciel to take it.

Ciel took Alois' hand, but as soon as their skin made contact. Ciel's vision began to blur. His hearing wasn't normal. He began to hear haunting themes from the ballet. He began to have a lot of visions, in one there were rats in his dressing room, mirrors were shattered everywhere, there was also a pile of blood and in that pile of blood there was a boy lying in it.

Ciel began to hear Alois' laugh, he slowly felt as if he was going to pass out. Ciel felt the whole world was spinning with him.

'Please… stop…" Ciel whispered as he let Alois' hand go. Then everything went back to normal.

Ciel looked at Alois and then at his small hand.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Alois asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." Replied Ciel unsure.

Alois gave a loud and sarcastic laugh.

"Jesus, for a moment there I really thought you were going to pass out, you really need to take a break Ciel, you are far too stressed, oh! Yeah, look Claude has some booze in the car and we want to go to Undertaker's club, would you like to join us? I am sure Sebastian would love to keep you company." Alois winked to Ciel.

"Eh, thanks for the invitation but I really should get home, my aunt will start to worry and all that, and anyways we have to be here early tomorrow, I should take some rest."

Alois pouted and sighed. "Alright if that is what you wish, I can't force you, but if you want to join us, you are welcomed any time."

"Thanks, I will keep that in mind, see you tomorrow." With that Ciel hurried and left.

XXX

Ciel opened the door tiredly and threw his bag and clothes on the floor. Madame Red came and ruffled her nephew's hair.

"So, how were the auditions?" She asked in a kind voice. Ciel shrugged his shoulders and looked at her sadly.

"It was alright…" Ciel replied hanging his head low. Madame Red hugged her nephew and kissed the top of his head.

"Don't worry, you'll be wonderful, it doesn't matter which part you play as long as you dance it with your soul, oh come here you sweet child." She smiled softly to him.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm tired, I'll go sleep." Ciel yawned and went to his room.

The boy closed the door and locked it. His bedroom was pretty small, Ciel didn't like much furniture; he had a big comfortable bed, a nightstand a wardrobe and a little corner with a big mirror where he usually practiced his dancing. He sighed and changed into his nightclothes. He plopped on the bed and hugged the pillow tight to his chest while turning the light off.

As the small boy closed his eyes he heard a mocking laugh. The boy's eyes shot open and he looked at the big mirror in the corner of his room. Alois's reflection was present in it, he was laughing like a psychotic child; Ciel wasn't sure of what he saw but he could swear that he saw blood coming from his mouth.

"Ciel…come here, you sweet child." Alois laughed even harder.

Ciel panicked and fumbled for the light switcher, he turned on the light and looked again at the mirror; Alois was gone.

Ciel was breathing heavily. "_Oh no, this isn't good."_ Ciel thought as his asthma began to take over him. He was coughing really hard while he fumbled into his drawer for his inhalator. He closed his eyes and breathed into the device. As soon as he felt his breathing was normal he snuggled under the bed sheets.

"What the hell was that…? That Trancy kid is really weird, Jesus…" Ciel closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but his mind was full of thoughts, regarding the events. The boy thought about Sebastian, the mysterious and annoyingly-perfect dancer, there was something fishy about him, he was too perfect. Ciel always admired him as a dancer and always wanted to get the chance to talk to him about techniques and advices, but every time he would come closer to the raven haired man, he couldn't seem to get the words out from his mouth. Sebastian always hanged out with those weird guys, Grell was a crazy gay who had a crush on Sebastian and flirted with William, Claude was an emotionless pole that always stood near Alois, and Alois was a crazy kid, he had really weird habits that sent shivers down Ciel's spine.

Ciel looked at his hand, he remembered when he danced with Sebastian; it was one of the most mind-blowing experiences, he literally felt he was under a spell, the way Sebastian moved, the way he touched him. Ciel inhaled the scent on his hand; it smelt unique, just like Sebastian.

"Why am I thinking of Sebastian? I really sound like a stupid fan girl…I should stop, I just admire him as a dancer and nothing more, it's absurd…tck" The boy rolled onto one side and felt himself drift into deep slumber.

XXX

Ciel studied his hand as he went down the stairs. As he got to the bottom he bumped into someone.

Ciel looked up to see it was Sebastian.

"Oh, Sebastian… I'm sorry, excuse me…" Ciel went pass him and hurried home.

Sebastian watched from the darkness of the hallway every single move Ciel made.

"Well, this ballet season will be interesting… for sure" Sebastian smiled, it was a devilish smile.

XXX

The very next day, all dancers of the company were present on the stage, all of them waiting for Will to come with the papers.

Ciel was sitting near Elizabeth. The blonde girl kept chatting about how her dream ballet dress would look like. Ciel's mind was focused on something else. Last night he kept having strange dreams, all of them about Sebastian.

_AAAAhhh… nggghh… S-S-Sebastian…._

_Sebastian smiled devilishly and began to kiss down Ciel's neck._

_Ciel closed his eyes and kept moaning, his hands curling the sheets._

"_Having a good time eh, Ciel?" Sebastian grinned to him and began to suck on his member…_

"_Ciel?"_

_Ciel threw his head back in ecstasy._

"_Ciel?"_

"Ciel!"

Ciel's eyes shot open to look at a very angry Elizabeth.

"Were you even listening to me?"The blonde girl crossed her arms.

"Sorry, I am a little tired; I haven't slept very well at night." Ciel looked at Sebastian.

They both locked eyes immediately. Ciel again remembered his dreams and couldn't help but want to feel his touch in real life. After all he had had a slight crush on this man ever since he met him; maybe it wasn't a crush, just some sort of admiration but-

Sebastian smirked and winked to him.

Will suddenly stepped in. "Good morning everyone!"

"It was good, until you stepped in…" Sebastian said while scratching the back of his head, causing the others to burst into laughter.

"Very funny Michaelis… well, now to business, I made the casting for our new production of "The Nutcracker." Here are the roles: Clara's Godfather, Herr Drosselmeyer will be played by Faustus."

Claude was currently sitting on a chair, with Alois in his lap. Claude was kissing Alois' neck.

"Faustus, will you stop making out with Trancy, you can do that at home, not in my theatre and not while I AM TALKING!" Will yelled.

Claude and Alois simply stared at him with dull eyes.

"Next we have main role; the Nutcracker, who will be played by Michaelis" Will looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian simply shrugged his shoulders. He cared little for what role he got to play.

Ciel smiled. "_This is great, if Sebastian plays the main role, William could give me Clara's role and I could dance together with Sebastian! I can have the chance to get near him…. wait... what the hell am I thinking? I just sounded like a stupid love struck schoolgirl, oh well, I don't care about Sebastian, I just want to get his advice on how I could dance better, after all, he is the best dancer in the company…"_

Ciel sighed and listened to William's voice.

"Alright now for the main female role …."

"_Me, please pick me…me…I never once asked for anything…" _Ciel chewed his bottom lip nervously.

"Clara's role will be played by Alois Trancy." Will announced.

Ciel felt like someone punched him in the gut." _T-T-T-TRANCY? What? He can't be serious! Trancy is a whore! He definitely doesn't match with his role! I can dance it! I am fit for it!"_ Anger and jealosy boiled inside of Ciel's veins. He clenched his fists so hard that his knuckels were white.

Tears began to appear in Ciel's eyes but he refused to shed them… he refused to cry, he didn't want to appear weak to anyone.

"Phantomhive, you will play one of the Chinese tea cups, together with Elizabeth."

The blonde girl squeaked."Oh, Ciel! Aren't we going to be cute! This is like a dream come true! Aren't you happy Ciel?"

Ciel clenched his fist in anger.

"Ciel, why are you so broody? You are going to dance with me and we are going to be cute, and you are going to wear the cutest outfit ever and-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Ciel yelled causing everyone to turn their attention to the young couple.

"Ciel? I am just trying to make you happy, and the fact that we are playing such cute roles… and still you get angry and and…" The blonde girl began to wail and cry while saying incoherent words.

Ciel just grabbed his bag and headed towards the exit.

XXX

Ciel sat on the stairs; he looked at a photo of his mother, Rachel.

His mother used to be a ballerina too; she had died along with Ciel's father in a fire. It happened a day before she had to dance the main role in "The Nutcracker" but she never got the chance to get on stage.

That's why Ciel was motivated into ballet; he wanted to carry out what his mother didn't manage to do.

Ciel caressed the picture. "She was such a beautiful dancer… I wish I could be like her…"

Ciel heard a dark chuckle from the shadows.

"W-Who is there?" Ciel cursed under his breath that his voice shook.

Sebastian stepped out of the shadows; he leaned near the rail and crossed his arms.

"You really want that role, don't you?" Sebastian smirked at the boy.

"So what if I want it, it's already decided isn't it? I can't change anything…"

"Ah aha ah see, there is where you are wrong, I might help you with your little problem…" Sebastian began to walk towards Ciel.

Ciel backed up until his back reached the wall.

Sebastian smirked and caged Ciel between his long arms.

"I could train you and make you the best dancer in this company; I can make all your wishes come true, you will also have ultimate protection from me…you will have anyone at your feet, you can fulfill the wish of carrying out what your mother didn't manage to do, I will form a contract with you in which I will do all these things and in return…" Sebastian held Ciel's chin up. Ciel felt a cold shiver run up his spine as he looked into Sebastian's glowing eyes.

The raven haired man smiled, revealing his demonic fangs. "In return you will give me your soul for me to devour it… and mark my words, you shall reject faith and once you accept this you will no longer have the right to pass through the gates of Heaven, now Ciel, it's time for you to make your choice…."

"Why the hell should I trust you! I know nothing about you...who the hell do you think you are anyway?" Ciel narrowed his eyes at the taller man. Sebastian simply shruged his shoulders."The don't accept the deal and struggle in vain on your own." The raven haired man turned to leave. ciel chewed hsi bottom lip nervously."W-wait!"

Ciel stood and thought for a few minutes. He sighed and composed himslef."Fine, my soul is yours, form the contract!" The boy replied proudly.

As soon as Ciel spoke these words he felt as if someone stabbed him in the right eye. Ciel gritted his teeth in pain, but he refused to cry out, he wouldn't want to look weak in Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian rose up his left hand to the level of Ciel's eye. Ciel's eyes widened as a bright purple pentagram appeared on the back of Sebastian's hand. The same symbol appeared into Ciel's right eye. A few minutes after Sebastian's symbol faded away and it looked just like a black tattoo.

"There now, this will be our contract symbol, through this we are connected mind and soul, I can track you and I can hear your thoughts in case you will be in it will be impossible for you to escape from me."

Sebastian noticed Ciel's knees were getting weak so he picked the boy bridal style and carried him up the stairs.

The raven haired man placed the small boy down. "Now then Ciel, shall we get to your training?"Sebastian asked while walking in front of Ciel.

"Yeah, just one question…" The boy replied unsure.

"What would that be?"

"Who or what exactly are you?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian stopped and turned to face Ciel, smiling a wicked smile.

"I am just one hell of a dancer…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thehehehe...soooo, HOW WAS IT?*creepy smile*Do you wish for me to continue, did it suck, was it too disturbing...I really appreciate if you would leave me a review!^_^<strong>

**Alright, readers...(if there are any...lol:))) if something is confusing you, you can ask me anytime I will answer!^_^Ps: I answer to all my messages..(I am sorry if I skipped any...my computer has a lot of problems latley...-_-)**

**Yeah so, I hope you liked it and I can't wait to see what you guys think! I promise the next chapters will be longer! **

**Also about "The Rock Star-His Secret"..I am working my arse/ass off..together with my friend, we have like 12 songs and half of it are finished(?)..half or...I CAN'T REMEMBER!WAA:(( ...yeah I've been staying really late up, (because my ideeas usually come when it's night...I write ALL my stories at night and I sleep during the day...yeah, I'm weird) I almost finished the screenplay for the musical, I stopped at Sebastian's death...I just couldn't take it anymore!:((**

**Sebastian: It's you damn fault...-_-**

**T0L: I KNOW!WAAA!*clinges at Sebby's leg***

**Ciel: She gets so stupid sometimes...-_- tck.**

**T0L: Why are you two so mean to me?:(**

**Sebastian: "Well...let me explain..*clears throat* First...you torture bocchan(which means everything to me) you make me slam the damn piano lid onto his poor small hands, then you make me beat the hell out of him, then you make him fall in love with me, only to be heartbrken because apprently Alois( who was supposed to be DEAD) comes back to life( as a demon), he then seduces me, you make be STUPID enough as to fall for him, then you make me have SEX with him, Ciel is heartbroken and haressed by Claude , then you make Ciel mentally instable enough to murder Alois( I kinda liked that) but nooo, in your story I am devastated and made me hate Ciel and dismiss him, then Claude wants to kill me, you make Ciel save my life...(where he was about to die...)then you make us have sex..(that's the only good part in you story...-_-) and then I kill Claude becau****se he wants to kill Ciel, and I kill Ciel in the end...(That being "The Little Pianist")**

**Onto "The Rock Star-His Secret", apprently I am HUMAN, and not only, I am a junky-drunk-rock star who fucks with everything he gets...then I find out that I have CANCER...and that I will die, the readers begged you 10 whole damn chapters not to kill me...yet you still did..-_-(strong will, what can I say(?)...) Ciel takes care off me and falls in love with me(although I will die...) then we have sex( again the only nice part) then Grell comes and makes me "realise" that I will hurt Ciel, then you make me lie to Ciel, you make me to act like a swine with him, Ciel hates me and has a car accident..Ciel is about to die, I finally come and make things clear..then we are together...only for two months...and just as all of the readers thought I will live on...you make me collapse and then you write a dramatic death scene, Ciel is devastated (AGAIN)..and he gets the tape I sent him, he listens to it, and has the will to move on...end of story...-_-"**

***Awkward silcene***

**T0L: e_e...**

**Ciel : He's right..:|**

**Sebastian: ^_^**

**T0L:..H-How did you remeber all those, even I didn't remeber them and I'm the writer..O_o**

**Ciel: *facepalm***

**Sebastian: And now we are ballet dancers..-_- seriously, you have really big problems.**

**T0L: Oh shut up...-_- **

**Ciel: Is the truth to much for you to handle?*smirk***

**Sebastian: hahaha...**

**T0L: *grabs magic vodoo pen*...**

**Ciel&Sebastian: O.o...oh shit...**

**T0L: MUAHAHA...you better run..**

***coughs* yeah..^_^ hehe, so tell me what you think about this story and I hope that I will not dissapoint you with the future chapters:))**

**Much love!:x:x:x**

**~T0L**


	2. The Lesson

**Hello!^_^**

**Yes!I am back with the second chapter of "Black Ballet" *inserts dramatic music***

**Okay, I have to say...wow...first chapter and already 12 reviews?O_O ZOMG!Thank you guys so muuuch!ZOMG!*hugs*I wasn't expecting, I mean I not everyone is in the "ballet theme".This means a lot to me really, I hope I will not let you down with the further chapters! I will do my best for this story! And also the amazing and brilliant Junjou-chan reviewed my story!YAAAAAY Thank you once again J-C!She is an awsome writer!I am in love with her writing! Yeah so you better check her out if you don't know her already...:)) (SPOILER: One Hell of a Master..best Kuro fanfic eva!:))) and if you don't know her...(shame on you..-_-) go check her out, she's pure AWSOMNESS!**

**Ciel: Hey, T0L, what's up with the arse kissing?Found a new hobby besides torturing innocent people in your fanfics?*smirks***

**T0L: O_O...Hey!Who the hell asked you something, BRAT!X( You forget that I am the writer of this God dam story and know I am having already like 20 ways of how to kill you!****!X((((((**

**Ciel:*bored face* Yeah, yeah whatever...*sips tea***

**T0L: You english nobles are a royal pain in the ass...-_-**

**Anyways, this chapter wasn't beta'd, my deepest apologise for the mistakes...I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter.^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

XXX

_The raven haired man placed the small boy down. "Now then Ciel, shall we get to your training?"Sebastian asked while walking in front of Ciel._

"_Yeah, just one question…" The boy replied unsure._

"_What would that be?" _

"_Who or what exactly are you?" Ciel asked._

_Sebastian stopped and turned to face Ciel, smiling a wicked smile._

"_I am just one hell of a dancer…"_

XXX

Ciel stared dumbfounded at Sebastian's "trade-line". The small boy shook his head and followed behind Sebastian.

They both reached Will's office. Sebastian turned around and smiled to Ciel.

"Now, Ciel, I will talk to four-eyes and I will propose for you to give another audition in order to gain your role, you will wait outside, little kitten." Sebastian winked and smacked Ciel's bottom. The blue-eyed boy yelped and glared at the taller one. Sebastian's smile only widened and he entered Will's office.

Ciel sighed and sat on the chair near the door. "_This is boring…" _Ciel thought. He began to think about Sebastian. He was the weirdest"person" he ever met, wait person seemed the wrong word to describe him. Since Sebastian mentioned the contract terms, Ciel figured out he was a demon. Ciel wasn't scared of demons; he was rarely scared of anything. Ciel suddenly brought up a hand to his right eye; he remembered how it had pained him, when Sebastian formed the contract.

The small boy headed to the boy's bathroom, he wanted to check if everything was alright. As he looked at his reflection in the mirror his eyes widened. His right eye wasn't bleeding and it wasn't deformed. The only difference Ciel noticed when he looked closer was a small purple pentagram; which made his eye purple-bluish.

Ciel remembered that it was the same symbol Sebastian had on his left hand when he made the contract."_I guess this is how he is able to locate me, but what am I going to do, I can't just show up with it in public. I can say it is contact lenses but that would be too weird…"_

Ciel studied the pentagram and sighed. He shook his head so the bangs were covering his right eye."I don't know if I will be able to dance with only one eye…" The small boy thought as he headed back to William's office. He sat down and waited patiently for Sebastian.

After a few minutes, the raven haired demon walked outside the office. He turned around and smiled to Ciel.

"Hmmm…indeed, I forgot about your eye, your hair covers it pretty much, but we can't risk for other demons to find out about our contract, right?" Sebastian stroked his cheek.

"Don't touch me, and wait…are there any other demons here, beside you?" The small boy asked.

"All in good time, little kitten, now follow me." Sebastian removed his hand from Ciel's chin and headed down the hallways.

Ciel slightly blushed and followed him behind." _Tck, who the hell does he think he is, touching me like that, it's disgusting…"_

Sebastian and Ciel reached the dressing room. The demon fumbled through the drawers and took out a black eye-patch. He turned to Ciel and brushed his hair aside. "This should help, if anyone asks you what happened to your eye, you can tell it was an accident, and that you don't wish to talk about it."

Sebastian laced the eyes patch properly and arranged Ciel's hair so it was covering it.

"How am I going to dance with only one eye, I can barely walk!" Ciel spat at Sebastian's face.

Sebastian smiled down at the boy and patted his head. "You will learn to, that's why I am here, and if your eyesight, your others senses will sharpen."

Ciel pouted and mumbled under his breath.

"Well then, let's go to start your training." Sebastian opened the door for Ciel. The small boy stared at him, but walked outside."

They both headed to the abandoned wing of the theatre.

"Sebastian, why are we going to the abandoned wing of the theater?" The boys asked.

Sebastian grinned. "My, my, are you scared?"

"Tck, don't be ridiculous, I made a contract with a demon and I am not scared, I was just asking you, because I know that the rest of the dancers are afraid of this area."

"Well you heard about all the accidents and the suicides that happened, this area of the theater has a big rehearsing room, where each lead dancer used to train. It was very quite here and very lonely, strange things used to happen here, so they got in a very weak mental state. Most of them went crazy enough as to commit suicide." Sebastian explained to the boy while walking through the long corridors.

"That's absurd, why would someone want to commit murder or suicide over a role?" Ciel asked.

"Let's just say they were had a very strong will to be perfect, that strong will soon turned into obsession, which turned to madness…"

"I see, but you still haven't answered my question." Ciel stopped and crossed his arms.

"I am taking you here, because it's the only quite place where I could train you, without anyone sneaking behind our back and ruining your plan…don't worry little kitten, I'll scare the demons in that room for you ." Sebastian winked to him and continued to walk.

Ciel blushed in embarrassment but followed Sebastian. They reached a big double old and crimson red door. Sebastian gently opened the door, earning a squeak. He stepped in and motioned for Ciel to enter. Ciel looked at Sebastian and then entered the room shyly_." Hey, come on, I am with a demon who offered me ultimate protection everything will be fine as long as I am with him…"_

Sebastian closed the door behind him with an audible "click". Ciel didn't know why he was shivering.

"Sebastian, it's very dark in here…and cold…" Ciel rubbed his hands in attempt to warm them up.

Sebastian snapped his fingers and lit the chandelier above them. Ciel felt more comfortable now. He glanced around, to take in the view.

The room was indeed very large, but nothing special about it, the walls were covered everywhere with mirrors. The only difference between the two rehearsal rooms was that this one had a gothic and old chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Sebastian headed to the piano and took his jacket off. Heat rose up to Ciel's cheeks as he looked at Sebastian's muscular body. Although Sebastian was a ballet dancer, he looked pretty masculine, but gracefully at the same time.

The raven haired demon felt Ciel's eyes on his body. "I see you are enjoying the view."

Ciel quickly averted his eyes and blushed an even deeper shade of red."The hell I am, stop with this nonsense and tell me what Will said, regarding the audition."

Sebastian sighed and sat on the floor. Ciel walked near him and set opposite him on the floor.

"Well, I spoke to Will, regarding your ballet skills. He said you are a very good dancer, but he chose Alois, because he saw passion in Alois's dancing."

"Passion? Don't make me laugh, Sebastian. Trancy is a very disturbed and crazy kid, he is a male-whore!"

"He might be crazy, but he sure dances well, when Alois is on the stage, he catches everyone's eyes with, because he is the kind of kid who is not satisfied until he has everyone at his legs, with a little help from Claude of course…" Sebastian began to stretch his ankles.

"You mean, Claude is contracted to Alois?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, he is, well, it will be very hard for you to outrun him, but that's why I am here." Sebastian replied with a charming smile.

"Now, your "audition" so to say, will take place at the Christmas ball which will be held on 24th of December, we will not dance ballet there though." Sebastian got up and cracked his neck.

"Well then how will he pick me, if I will not dance ballet? You stupid pole!" Ciel was getting very angry.

Sebastian chuckled." It's not necessary to dance ballet; the real thing you have to do is to show four eyes that you have passion in you."

Ciel thought over Sebastian's words and sighed. "Alright, then what will I dance?" Ciel stood up and crossed his arms.

Sebastian gave him a wicked smile. "You will dance the tango."

Ciel's eyes widened at the reply. "What? You can' be serious…"

"I am serious, Ciel, believe me if you can dance ballet, you will surely tango, as I said, I am here to train you."

"But why the tango?" Ciel walked near Sebastian.

Sebastian grinned and placed his hands behind his back.

"Because, it's the dance which has the most emotions you can express through dancing." The raven haired demon began walk around Ciel, like a predator encircling his prey.

"The tango is a very intense dance; you can express sadness, jealousy, anger, sorrow, pain, betrayal, lust, and madness…it has almost all the dark feelings. Firstly you have to feel them, so that you can express them trough your body." Sebastian held Ciel's chin up, making him look directly into his eyes.

Ciel stared deep into Sebastian's crimson red eyes. Ciel had never since such beautiful eyes before, they were so full of mystery.

"You have very few of the most important emotions in you Ciel, I see sorrow in you, and pain. I also see shyness and purity. We can't have that now can we? You need to lust Ciel." Sebastian removed his hand from Ciel's chin.

"Well, how do you plan on getting me to lust?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian grinned and caressed Ciel's check. "I suppose you don't have a girlfriend?"

Ciel looked away in shame."Um, no, well, Elizabeth is my friend, our moms used to get a long very good, so they kind of thought that we might end up together, but I only see her as a friend and-"

Sebastian suddenly smashed their lips together. Ciel's eyes widened at contact. He wanted to pull away from Sebastian, he wanted to break the kiss and to slap Sebastian across the face, but he couldn't move. His mind was screaming at to do something, but his body was paralyzed. Sebastian licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ciel opened his mouth and the raven haired demon plunged his tongue in and began to explore the younger's mouth. Ciel felt a sudden sensation wash over him that made him close his eyes. Their tongues battled together, but of course Sebastian's tongue won.

As Sebastian continued to "devour" Ciel's mouth, the small boy felt his knees go weak. Luckily the demon had a firm grasp on him. As Sebastian began to suck onto Ciel's tongue, his hands began to wonder around the boy's small and fragile body. Sebastian gave a light squeeze on Ciel' butt, earning a moan from Ciel's abused mouth.

Sebastian noticed Ciel's panting for air, so he broke the kiss to let his little kitten breathe. Ciel panted and gasped for air. Sebastian looked at the child's bruised lips. A small pout was present on the boy's dark pink lips; a string of saliva was running down his chin.

The demon chuckled darkly and winked to Ciel. "If you enjoyed the "appetizer" then you will love what I have planned for the main dish."

Ciel glared at him and wiped his lips with his sleeve. "Don't you even think that I enjoyed that! You bastard! It was gross! "

Sebastian smiled and cocked his head to the side. "You forget little kitten that I see when humans lie…and you look very cute when you are angry and embarrassed."

Ciel clenched his fists and blushed. "Will you stop that and begin your training?"

"Oh but I already did, that was the first step, to show what lust means and to get for you to enjoy it; to get you to lust over someone. I want to wake up that passion inside of you, which you keep it locked in a cold box, great dancers aren't great because of their technique; they are great because of their passion."

As much as Ciel hated to admit, Sebastian's words were true. "_Maybe he isn't bad after all, I might enjoy this…"_

"Alright, then we may continue." Ciel replied.

Sebastian grinned. "Take your clothes off."

"_I take back the things I thought before…" _Ciel thought as he glared at the man before him.

"The hell I will you sick pervert!" Ciel crossed his arms.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Well then how are you going to dance in that heavy coat?" The demon pointed at his coat.

Ciel's eyes widened and his cheeks heated up in embarrassment, his face was almost as red as Sebastian's eyes. The small boy began to mumble and removed his coat slowly.

Sebastian chuckled. "What were you thinking I was going to do to you?" The man smiled innocently to him.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. The man was the most annoying thing in the world. Ciel was pissed off that he couldn't do anything to harm Sebastian, since he was a demon. He wanted to chop off his balls and to stuff them into his mouth and burn his head into the very flames of hell.

Ciel smirked while imagining several ways to torture him.

Sebastian cleared his throat loudly enough to snap Ciel back to his senses.

"Good, now that I have your attention, let's start with the steps." Sebastian motioned for him to come closer.

"But, I'm not warmed up…"

"There's no need to...come...don't be shy." Sebastian smiled devilishly to him.

Ciel just stared emotionless at him and walked up to the demon.

Sebastian took Ciel's left arm and placed it on his shoulder. Sebastian's hand the reached to Ciel's waist and pulled him closer. Ciel slightly felt uncomfortable at the sudden closeness. Seeing this, Sebastian smiled down to him.

"It's an intimate dance; we have to get this close…" Sebastian explained.

Ciel just gulped nervously and squeezed Sebastian's shoulder slightly. The demon held Ciel's chin up with his index finger. Sebastian removed his finger and brought it to his own lips. "Never break eye-contact with me while you are dancing, little kitten. That is the secret of the tango." Sebastian winked to him and took Ciel's small hand into his.

Ciel looked at their hands. Sebastian had such long fingers. Although his hand was pretty large, it was a soft as a rose petal. Ciel looked from his hand to Sebastian's eyes.

"Now then, shall we?" Sebastian gently began to lead Ciel into the dance. The small boy was concentrating on his footsteps, as not to step in Sebastian.

"_Gaaah! It's so damn hard to dance if he is looking at me like that!_" Ciel's face was frowning in stress.

"Ciel, I don't want you to think of anything, just look at me and follow my steps, trust me Ciel…." Sebastian smiled to him.

Ciel sighed and relaxed his muscles. He followed Sebastian's steps, never once breaking eye-contact.

"See, now that's better, now let's adds a little bit off emotion…" Sebastian began to roam his hands around Ciel's back. He turned Ciel around. He pressed the boy's back against his chest. Sebastian caressed Ciel's throat and lifted his chin up. A small blush spread across the boy's face as he gazed into Sebastian's eyes once again.

"_Why am I blushing worse than a girl? This is disgusting; he's just a demon teaching me how to dance and nothing more!"_

"Ciel, respond to my touch." Sebastian turned him around so that Ciel was facing him. He then gently took Ciel's waist and leaned him into a very intimate position. Sebastian was hovering and smiling at him.

"This is the famous tango lean, you will have to throw you head backwards when you do this, think of my kiss before, remember when you, moaned and threw your head back in ecstasy, this is the same thing I want you to do."

"I am-" Ciel was cut off by Sebastian's voice.

"I am the one who is talking; you just have to listen to me and to follow my instructions."

Ciel felt anger boil up in his veins. He slapped Sebastian's hand away and sat up.

"No one and I mean NOBODY ever orders Ciel Phantomhive! Especially a low demon as yourself, you are just my trainer; you are like a servant! I am the master, so don't order your master around!"

Sebastian's eyes widened at the small boys words but he regained his composure. "Well it looks like I gained two emotions from you in one day, lust and anger. I am one hell of a dancer after all…"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched at Sebastian's response. He wanted to punch him; he wanted to rip off that stupid smirk of face.

"_Calm down Ciel, calm down he just wants to drive you crazy, he is a stupid perverted demon no need to anger…_" Ciel sighed and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened them.

"Well, I think we've done enough for today, you should go home, and by the way, you will have to dance in high heels, so from tomorrow you shall bring a pair of high heels with you." Sebastian replied while putting his jacket on.

"_GREAT! I am free! Finally it's over_." Ciel sighed tiredly and grabbed his coat. He turned to the big double door. "_I have a few steps and I'm out_!" Just as Ciel reached the doorknob, Sebastian spoke.

"Little kitten, I have a homework for you…I want you to think of a proper way to be as "sinful" as possible, next time you walk in this room, I want you to seduce me."

Ciel literally wanted to punch him in the face. The boy turned and glared at the demon.

"Come on, it's not that hard, I'll see you tomorrow…" Sebastian slapped Ciel's butt and headed towards the long and dark corridors. Ciel yelped and stuck his middle finger at Sebastian.

"I felt that Ciel, come and show me more tomorrow." Sebastian winked.

"AAAGH!" Ciel slammed the door shut and crossed his arms.

"Stupid! Idiot! Pervert! Idiot! Idiot!"

Ciel huffed and calmed down. Just as Ciel turned to exit the room, he heard something rustle under the black cover, which covered the piano. The small boy gulped nervously and approached the piano. His small hands trembled as he grabbed the sheet. He noticed something small and round moving under it. He pulled the cover with one move. Ciel screamed as a big grey rat jumped from the piano and run to a hole in the wall which wasn't covered with a mirror.

Ciel was breathing very heavily."_Calm down Ciel, this place is old, surely there are rats here…"_

The small boy regained his breath and wanted to leave the room.

The lights suddenly went off.

Ciel was now surrounded by mirrors and blue eyed boy fumbled for the light switcher,but all what he managed to feel was the long and cold mirror wall. Ciel started to breathe very heavily.

"Hahahaha…."

Ciel began to tremble and to panic as he heard someone laugh.

"W-W-WH-Who i-i-is that?" Ciel turned around and faced a room. Ciel gasped as he looked into the mirror, instead of seeing his own reflection, he saw Alois.

"A-A-Alois?" Ciel trembled.

"Hehehe, having fun "little kitten" HAHAHAHA!" Alois's reflection began to move all around the mirrors. Ciel felt the whole room was spinning with him.

"Look at how weak you are Ciel! HAHAHA! You will be mine! MINE!" Alois continued to laugh hysterically.

Ciel slowly placed his arms around his ears and dropped onto his knees.

"SEBASTIAN!"

The pentagram under his eye patch began to glow as he shouted the demon's name."

"Ciel?"

Sebastian turned on the lights and his eye's widened in surprise as he saw Ciel on the floor.

"Ciel, what are you doing on the floor, little kitten?" Sebastian kneeled near him and spoke into a soft voice. Fear was present in the small boy's eyes.

Ciel looked at the mirrors and stopped shaking. He only saw his and Sebastian's reflection. Sebastian caressed his cheek. "Are you alright, Ciel?"

Ciel just looked nervously around himself and grabbed Sebastian's arm. "Hey, can you walk me back home, it's pretty dark; and the neighborhood in which I am living is dangerous."

Sebastian's look softened and scoped the boy in his arms. The demon was surprised that Ciel didn't struggle in his arms. "_Something really scared him, if he stays still in my arms…" _As Sebastian continued to walk Ciel home, he noticed that the boy already fell asleep in his arms.

"_He looks a lot cuter when he's asleep." _Sebastian thought. He arrived and knocked to Ciel's front door.

"Coming!" Sebastian heard a woman yell. He waited patiently for the door to open. Madame Red opened the door and her eyes widened as she saw her nephew in the arms of a stranger.

"Hey who the hell are you! And why is Ciel in your arms?" The red haired woman yelled at him. Sebastian sighed and explained. "I am Ciel's private tutor, we overdid the training and Ciel is very tired, he asked me to walk him back home."

Madame Red's look softened." Oh, I am sorry, it's just …well come in." She motioned for Sebastian to come in. The demon nodded and entered the house.

"His room is upstairs; you can put him to bed if you want." The woman suggested.

"Sure, I will." Sebastian headed upstairs and opened the bedroom doo. He then laid Ciel on the bed and covered him with the covers. He looked at the child's face. He looked so peaceful now; he looked like a little pure angel. Sebastian slowly caressed the boy's hair and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I will protect my little angel, no matter what." Ciel unconsciously gave a small smile. Sebastian smiled back and turned to leave. Ciel's mirror in the corner of the room caught his attention. He approached the mirror and studied it. "Hmmm, Ciel was looking terrified at the mirrors in the rehearsal room…I wonder what he saw…" The demon's eyes widened as he figured out who was all behind this. Sebastian looked around the room and took one of Ciel's coats and covers the mirror with it. He then closed the door and headed downstairs.

XXX

Sebastian walked around the dark streets of London. He couldn't stop thinking about the boy. The demon clenched his fists so hard in anger that his nails broke the skin. "Ciel is mine and I will protect him with all I've got, I will not let him have the same fate as the others. He is my soul, but before I have my meal, I will have to clean up the theater of some "rats"."

A dark aura formed around the demon's form and his eyes began to glow. Black crow feathers began to fall around him as he smiled, revealing his demon fangs.

* * *

><p><strong>:DHeheh, so this was chapter 2!^_^ Reviews are greatly appreciated, also thank you for the alert story, fav author, fav story, author alert!Here's a big hug to all of you!*hugs*And stay tuned cause I sense some SebXCiel action in the next chapters...heheh..*evil smile*<strong>

**Ciel:-_- You sick pervert...I dont get it with this all fangirl stuff...you are all crazy!**

**T0L: Ciel, shut up^_^ I know you enjoy it as well,:) and if you dont want to get yourslef yourself!**

**Ciel: O_O...X( How dare you order Ciel Phantomhive around!X( Sebastian kill her and delete her stories too!X(**

**Sebastian:...**

**Ciel:..Sebastian! That's an order!X(**

**Sebastian: My lord, but if I think some parts of her fanfics are quite enjoyable.._**

**Ciel: O_O**

**T0L: :) Hahaha,brat,you may have the contract, but I HAZ LEMOOOOONS!:D**

**Ciel:*facepalms***

**I will update chapter 3 as soon as possbile!^_^ Until then!**

**Much love!:x**

**~T0L**


	3. The Lust

**Hey Everyone!**

**Guess who's back?****(As if you wouldn't guess just by the most stupidest and plain greeting thing ever..XDDDD)**

**Heheheh...T0L is back with another chpater of "Black Balleeeeeet!" *throws confetti***

**Yeah, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am sorry if I might update not so often...I am really working my arse off with the musical and I am so tired that sometimes I am just to damn lazy to I have so many ideas, I barley started this fanfic and I already have ideas for another one! And I want to write a lot because I enjoy it and AAAAAAAAGHHH*Sigh* If only I could dictate and the computer could write alone...haaa things would be much easier...if magic were real!:((*facedesk***

**Ciel: What the hell is wrong with her?-_-**

**Sebastian: Hm, I think it's that Harry Potter movie, she's obssesed.-_-**

**T0L: Hey!-_- I heard that...and I'm not obsessed, I have a thing with wizards so shut your there are a lot of couples in Harry Potter who look very cuuuute!^_^**

**Ciel: Like what?Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron?-_-**

**T0L: No you silly kid, Harry and Professor Snape^_^**

**Ciel &Sebastian: o.O...**

**T0L: :D**

**Sebastian: e_e...Now that's disturbing...**

**T0L: Actually not, it's pretty the same thing like you two guys, Harry's the shota and Snape the seme^_^...and...and...*sniffles* SNAPE DIED IN THE LAST MOVIE!OMG!:(((((((((SNAPEEEEEY!WAAAA T_T**

**Ciel:*facepalm* How stupid can she get?-_-Get on with the damn story already...**

**T0L: *sniffles* Right...*clears throat* Yes, and for the readers out there who want to shield their eyes, the last part of the chapter contains lemon, so you can just jump to the last paragraph lol...for the rest of you who take their risk...*grin* make sure to grab a lot of tissues, you know what I mean...;)**

**This chapter was beta'd by eikokazama (Thank you!^_^*hugs*)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji( and probaly never will lol...XDDD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Ciel threw his alarm clock to the wall, across the room as it rang for the 6th time this morning. The young boy pushed the blankets away and got out of bed. His eyes widened when he glanced at the clock. He realized just how late he was. Ciel fumbled through his drawers for some clothes, and grabbed his ballet shoes, then stormed out to the theater.

XXX

Rehearsals had already started. Ciel ran the whole way to the theater. The young dancer slammed the rehearsal door open and almost tripped when he stepped in. The other dancers laughed at him**, **but Ciel ignored the glances and whispers and approached Will.

"Mr. Spears, I'm sorry for being late. I overslept, it won't happen again." Ciel apologized to the taller man.

"Phantomhive, I don't care about it, I am now really pissed that we have to stop because our lead dancer, Alois, didn't show up**.** And without him we can't continue!" Will paced angrily around the room.

Ciel sighed in relief. "_Well, at least __he's not__ mad at me."_ The boy sat on the floor and laced his shoes. Sebastian saw Ciel across the room and walked up to him. He kneeled close to the young boy.

"How are you feeling today, Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, I'm fine, but I can't remember how I got home last night… What happened?"

Sebastian chuckled and arranged Ciel's hair so he looked presentable. "You were really tired and fell asleep in my arms**.** I just made sure you got home safe."

Ciel felt heat rise up his cheeks. "_I __fell__ asleep in Sebastian's arms__**...**__ How pathetic can I get_?"

"I personally didn't mind caring you. You should see yourself, how cute you looked in your sleep." Sebastian grinned and caressed Ciel's right cheek.

Ciel glaredat him and slapped his hand away. "Don't be ridiculous."

Will cleared his throat loudly. "Apparently**,** Alois isn't showing up, so today's rehearsals will be canceled."

Everyone whispered in disagreement.

"Shut it!" Will spoke firmly to the group. "I suggest you all go back home and relax. In the mean time I'll go and find out what happened to Alois."He took his papers and left the room. The other dancers packed, too, and left.

Sebastian leaned closer to whisper to Ciel. "Five in the afternoon at the old rehearsal don't forget about your homework. By the way, I am not the patient type of tutor, so you'd better not be late. "Cause if you will, I'm afraid I will have to punish you," Sebastian said huskily yet a bit softly to Ciel's earlobe.

Ciel felt a shiver run up his spine when Sebastian did that. He couldn't believe that the demon was actually turning him on. He gulped nervously and nodded. The boy stood up with his things and left the theater,heading back home.

XXX

Madame Red was still at work, so Ciel took the opportunity to read some young boy had to find a way to seduce Sebastian, it was his homework. Now, obviously, he didn't have a clue of how to actually do it. Ciel knew his aunt had some adult magazines, so hoped he could find some suggestions there. He was seated in the couch of the living room. The coffee table was full of magazines that he found in her bedroom.

Ciel fumbled through all the magazines and started to read onethat reached his interest. He grimaced slightly when he got to a part where it said that _sweet talk_ is a good way.

"_I'm__ seriously going to get __a headache__ from this_." Ciel threw the magazine aside and looked at another one. He noticed that, unlike the others, that one had two guys on the cover.

"Hard-Yaoi? Yaoi? What the hell is this?" Ciel opened the magazine and his jaw dropped. The magazine was full of poses and pictures of how two males shared their love.

Ciel blushed even more as he imagined himself doing something like that with Sebastian, all those positions. He flipped through it and tried some of the sensual poses.

"Ciel, what are you doing?" Madame Red entered the room and eyed her nephew suspiciously.

The young boy almost had a heart attack. Hestood up when Madame Red crossed her arms.

"Um... Well, I-I was…" Ciel stuttered as he tried to come up with a plausible explanation.

Madame Red approached the coffee table that was then behind him, and picked up the magazine. She looked at Ciel and chuckled. "Ciel, have you taken an interest in my yaoi magazines?"

Ciel's face flushed a deep scarlet red. "No! I was not! I just went looking for my magazines and I accidentally found these."

Madame Red raised a brow and watched her flustered nephew. She suddenly laughed and ruffled his hair. "I never knew you were interested in men, but Ciel, it's alright." She embraced him tightly.

Ciel mumbled**,** "I didn't say I was into guys."

She smiled at him and sat her bag down. "So, who is he?"

Ciel's eyes widened. "What _he_? There is no one! You're talking nonsense."

Madame Red sighed. "Ciel, you're not a good liar, I know there's a guy you have a crush is he?"

Ciel sat close to her, on the couch, and lowered his head. The red headed woman studied him and grinned. "I know who it is! It's you new trainer, the one who brought you home last night. He must be the one!"

Ciel frowned at her. "And what if it were?Anyway,he gave me homework and I have no idea how to do it." Ciel wanted to change the topic.

"What homework?" she asked.

"Apparently, I have to find a way to... seduce him." Ciel looked away blushing.

"Well, looking at Yaoi magazines will not help you. You'll just have to figure it out on your own for now. But I'll give you a hint: never break eye contact while dancing with him**.**" Madam Red winked at Ciel and left the room.

Ciel stared blankly at the door. "I'm surrounded by perverts!" He whined in disappointment.

The young boy went to his room and plopped on the bed. He was definitely going crazy. He had no clue what to do. Why did Sebastian even gave him that homework if the demon knew pretty well that he was going to fail. Ciel was terrified at the thought that he was going to embarrass himself in front of the raven haired demon. Ciel remembered Sebastian had asked him to bring a pair of high heels with him**.** He shook his head and went to Madame Red's room to look for some high heels. He fumbled through all her shoes. The boy smirked when he found an old pair of brown high heeled shoes that he actually had used before. The crazy Elizabeth wanted to do a dress up for her birthday party and decided that Ciel would look cute if he dressed like a girl. Ciel felt a cold shiver running up his spine as he remembered what he had to endure.

Ciel sighed. "Well**,** at least the shoes are going to be useful now." He tried the shoes on. The young boy took a few steps and almost fell.

"How am I going to dance in this things if I can barely walk!"He went to the corner of his bedroom, where the full-body mirror stood. Ciel raised a brow when he noticed his mirror was covered with one of his coats.

"Funny, I don't remember covering it, and why in the world would I do that?" Ciel shook his head and grabbed the coat. Just as he took the coat off he saw Alois's reflection staring back and laughing at him. Ciel gasped and lost his balance. He fell with a loud thud.

"Ouch!" Ciel closed one eye in pain and hissed as his elbow started bleeding**, **that brushed roughly against the carped.

"Ciel, dear, are you alright?" Madame Red asked from thekitchen.

"Yeah! I'm fine, I just 's okay." Ciel got up and tended his wound. He quickly looked again at the mirror, and sighed in relief when he saw his own reflection, and nothing more.

"What the hell is happening?This is ridiculous!" The boy shook his head.

He sat on the bed and started to think things over. "_Something really weird is happening, and I have a bad feeling about__**…**__everything."_ Ciel brought his small hands to his face and tried to calm down. "_Maybe I should stop all this nonsense__**. **__A__fter all it's only one role. But then again, I made this contract with Sebastian, I can't __give up__. I mean, I don't regret my decision, but… __Ah__! It's too complicated!_" He growled and looked at his wrist watch. "It's almost time; I should head back to the theater. I don't even want to think about what punishment Sebastian might give me if I'm late." Ciel packed his shoes and went to the kitchen.

"Aunt, I'm going to my training. Can I have something sweet? I didn't eat anything today. Please?" Ciel asked and put his puppy face on. Madame Red just chuckled and handed Ciel an apple. Ciel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he stared at the green fruit. "I said something sweet."

"It's a are sweet and healthy, plus you are not allowed to eat sweets. What would happen if you got cavities?" she asked.

"Trust me, it will never happen**,**" Ciel mumbled and headed out, to the theater.

XXX

Ciel threw his spine apple into one of the garbage cans and checked his watch. "_I have __ten__ minutes_." Just as he went around the corner he bumped into someone's fell on top of said person. Ciel frowned, then his eyes widened at the boy under him. "A-Alois?" Ciel asked in a trembling voice.

Alois looked up and smiled cheerfully. "Oh! Hey, it's you Ciel! I'm sorry, I was hurrying and I bumped against you. Are you alright?' The blond young boy asked.

"I'm fine. I wasn't looking were I was heading either."

"Here, let me help you up." Alois smiled widely and held out his hand for Ciel to take it. Ciel stared at Alois's hand and remembered what happen last time he shook hands with him. Ciel stood up and patted his pants.

"It's okay, I'm the way, why weren't you at rehearsals today? Will canceled it because you didn't show up." Ciel tried to avoid Alois's eyes while speaking.

"Oh, did he now? Well, sorry but I was kind of busy with Claude and we decided that if we are a little late it will harm no one." The blond boy blushed and daydreamed about Claude.

Ciel made a face and huffed. "You'd better not be late next time. Anyway**,** I have to go."

"Hey**,** Phantomhive!" Alois called him.

Ciel rolled his eyes and turned around. "Yes, Trancy?"

Alois grinned evilly. "I see you hired yourself a chaperon, what exactly did you tell Sebastian about me?" He approached the young boy.

"What? I didn't say a word about you to Sebastian**,**" Ciel replied.

"Is that so? Well, then why did he came last night to my place and was about to strangle me to death? Luckily Claude was there, however…" Alois grabbed Ciel by the neck and squeezed it. "If you ever put your demon to solve your problems, I will assure that your life will become a living hell." Alois released him and threw him a look of superiority, then walked away.

Ciel choked slightly and rubbed his reddening skin. He glared at the blond boy and resumed his way to the theater.

XXX

Nobody was present in the theater. He made his way through the long and gloomy corridors. The wind was blowing through the broken windows. Ciel shivered slightly and opened the big double doors to the abandoned rehearsal room. He closed the door and turned around. As expected, Sebastian was already there. The demon grinned, put down his glasses and the book he was reading. He glanced at his wrist watch.

"I'm impressed little kitten, you made it just in time. Have you brought the pair of high heels?" He asked.

"Yes, they're here, but I don't know how to dance in them**.** I can barely walk with them." Ciel took the pair out and kneeled on the floor to put them on.

"That's not a problem, you'll learn soon enough." Sebastian approached the younger dancer and began to encircle him again.

Ciel felt really uncomfortable as he sensed Sebastian's eyes traveling along his body. "_Oh great__,__ it's exactly what I needed. I hope __he'll__ forget about the "homework" he gave me__**.**_"

Sebastian chuckled and said, "No, little kitten. I didn't forget about your little "homework". You still have to seduce me."

Ciel snorted. "No, I won't, you should have probably guessed that I don't know a damn thing about how to seduce**.**"

Sebastian pouted. "Oh, from what I understand you're not prepared for today's lesson. Hm**…** That's not what I like. I'm afraid I'll have to punish you**.**" Sebastian grinned and pressed his body against the small boy's.

Ciel tried to push him away. "Stop it, pervert. I just want to be able to dance that damned role! This "thing" doesn't have anything to do with it."

"Well, this is where you're wrong, little kitten**. **It has a lot to dowith it. See, you want to achieve perfection in dancing. In order to do that you must go through the four elements of dancing." Sebastian grinned and blew kisses around Ciel's neck. Sebastian eyes widened when he noticed the bruises on the young boy's neck. "Who did this to you?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

Ciel blinked and winced gently. "Oh, this… I accidentally did it. I tied my shall too hard, and it kind of bruised me…"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "I sense when people lie to me. Ciel**,** who did this?" Ciel just looked away, ignoring Sebastian's eyes. "Alois, wasn't it?" Sebastian almost spit out the breathed heavily and walked to the door. Ciel rushed after him.

"Wait, Sebastian! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to show that brat what happens when he touches and threatens what belongs to me." Sebastian growled.

No! Don't harm him!". Ciel managed to grasp Sebastian's shirt. The boy slammed their lips together. Sebastian was suddenly snapped back to his senses and he couldn't believe that this was Ciel who kissed him. Ciel deepened the kiss and moved his lips sensually against Sebastian's. The demon growled as Ciel hooked his arms around his neck. Sebastian lifted Ciel's legs and encircled his waist with them. He then pressed the boy against the nearest wall. Ciel moaned at the sudden contact and Sebastian took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the younger one's mouth. Sebastian felt Ciel's hand grip his hair tightly as they continued kissing. The boy was breathing heavily and blushed when he realized what he had done. The demon barely resisted the urge to rip the boy's clothes and fuck him senseless right into the wall. "W-was it good?" Ciel finally asked shyly.

Sebastian shook his head. "If you think this was your best way to seduce me, you'll have to try harder."

Ciel rolled his eyes and pushed Sebastian away. "How the hell do you suppose too? "

Sebastian chuckled and kissed Ciel's nose. "Well, I'll show you how to be lustful, but for that you'll have to give in."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Give in?**"** Sebastian grinned and took smaller hand. They went back to the rehearsal room. Sebastian motioned Ciel to sit in the middle of the room,who nodded. The clicking of the high heels was the only sound in the room. The demon placed his hands behind his back and began circling Ciel as he talked.

"Well, like I said before, there are four elements in dancing. To make it easy for you I'll associate them with the four elements. The water, fire, earth and air. The water represents rebirth, fire is passion, the earth is the balance and the air…is freedom. Each of these elements has two sides**:** a good one and a bad one. For example**,** the fire has passion and love**,** the bad sides are lust, anger and jealousy. To achieve perfection you have to handle both sides equally, or else you'll run mad." Ciel just stood**. **He listened carefully to Sebastian's words.

"In your dancing, Ciel, I see balance in you, I see freedom. I also see rebirth and innocence,and love, but you lack passion and lust. I'll get you to lust Ciel, but not too much as to destroy the balance.'"

Ciel was actually mesmerized by Sebastian. Ciel had studied theory about dancing, but neither of his previous tutors explained it so creatively so free, so not like in school and to actually make sense.

"I understand. Well, but how am I sure I won't lose the balance?" Ciel asked.

"You'll never be sure, Ciel. All you have to do now is to forget about all the problems in your life and dance." Sebastian approached the boy and pressed their bodies together. "Forget that you're a human and that I'm a about everything and follow your heart. It will be just you and me." Ciel suddenly blushed as they took their starting position. Sebastian led the young boy into their dance. Ciel felt it was really difficult to dance on high heels. He winced slightly when he was about to trip but Sebastian caught him easily. "Look at me, Ciel."

When Ciel looked into Sebastian's crimson eyes, he felt like melting in his arms. The small boy felt really ashamed of himself that dancing with Sebastian actually turned him on.

Sebastian stopped for a second and looked at the tape-recorder on the piano. The tape began to play a tango. Sebastian smiled devilishly. "Now let's see how it is with music."

XXX

Sebastian made Ciel dance for three hours. The small boy tried to put as much passion as possible. Then the demon sat close to the piano and watched Ciel dance the same fragment of the tango alone. Ciel finished into the final position and looked at Sebastian.

"So?" Ciel asked, breathing heavily.

Sebastian shook his head. "You are hardly making any progress , you aren't even trying."

Ciel felt anger boil up his veins. "I am trying! But I'm really tired! Geez, I've been dancing for three damn hours on high heels! My feet are in pain! Just let me rest!"

Sebastian glared at him. "You're not going to rest one second until I say so!"

"Nobody orders Ciel Phantomhive! If I want to stop, I _will_ stop!" Ciel spat back. The small boy just regretted immediately what he said. Sebastian growled and stormed behind Ciel.

The tape began to play again while Sebastian grabbed Ciel forcefully and made him dance. Ciel's eyes widened in horror but he obliged. "Come, Ciel, show me that me away." Sebastian said while dancing.

Ciel stared plainly at him. The demon growled and slammed his lips against Ciel's. The young boy moaned into the kiss. Sebastian bit down the boy's bottom lip. Ciel yelped in pain and released himself from Sebastian, a stain of blood running down his chin. Ciel touched the blood and glared at Sebastian.

"You fucking bastard! You bit me! You son of a-!" Ciel's words were cut off when Sebastian kissed him once again. Ciel broke the kiss quickly and held his hand out to smack Sebastian across the face,but the demon caught the boy's arm easily. It was right onto the rhythm of the music and led him further into the tango.

"Good Ciel, I felt anger. Now I want to feel lust." Sebastian lifted Ciel and spun him around in a beautiful pirouette. Sebastian's hands traveled down Ciel's thighs. The young boy moaned into the touch and wanted to touch Sebastian as well.

"No. If you want to get me, you'll have to finish the dance." The demon spun him around and continued the dance.

Ciel growled and felt his patience running out. Sebastian was driving him mad. The way he touched his skin, the way his lips felt…it was too much. Ciel felt himself harden only at the thought of how Sebastian could take him.

The song was nearing its end,and Ciel was sweating and moaning. Both men danced across the whole rehearsal room. The music was getting greater and greater as their moves were getting deeper and faster. Ciel suddenly felt he was losing control and began dancing alone across the room. Sebastian was surprised at first but he grinned.

"That's it Ciel, show me your anger, your lust and your that burning fire inside you consume every part of you." Sebastian said.

Ciel had a sequence of many pirouettes. The sound of Sebastian's voice combined with the pirouettes and with the heat in the room made him rather dizzy. He didn't know where he was dancing. He cared little for where he was, he just wanted to get Sebastian. His eyes suddenly looked into the mirror and he saw Alois seated on the demon's lap, licking his neck and rubbing their bodies. That was all Ciel needed to see.

In the next moment, Ciel turned to Sebastian and jumped on the demon, causing them to fall onto the floor. The boy was breathing heavily as he began to tear Sebastian's clothes from his body.

Sebastian stared at him in shock as Ciel started to growl. "You're _mine!_" Ciel whispered darkly and unzipped Sebastian's pants.

The demon looked into Ciel's eyes. Lust and jealousy were present in them. Sebastian smirked and helped Ciel remove both of their clothes. Ciel couldn't wait anymore; he kissed Sebastian aggressively and touched the man wherever he could reach. He wanted to feel Sebastian's skin, to feel him everywhere. The boy didn't give a damn if Will was to walk in the room right in that second. He was with Sebastian, and that was all he ever needed.

Sebastian stopped the kiss and looked at him affectionately. "Now, now you're rushing won't last long this night if you're in such a hurry." He caressed his cheek and gave him a slow and seductive kiss.

Ciel felt shivers running up his spine. The boy winced slightly as he felt his member harden in his pants. It was beginning to hurt him and Ciel couldn't believe that he liked the way it hurt. "_Great, now __I'm__ a masochist."_

Sebastian chuckled and kissed and licked Ciel's neck. Ciel threw his head back as Sebastian's talented lips continued to send waves of pleasure all over his body. The boy wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and moaned loudly. Sebastian ripped Ciel's shirt to reveal his pale and feminine shoulders. The boy gasped.

The demon was pleased with the boy's reaction and left love bites all over Ciel's exposed skin. The young boy closed his eyes in pleasure and realized his soft gasps. The boy's blue eyes shot open immediately when Sebastian caressed his hard member.

"Hah!" Ciel moaned loudly, causing Sebastian to chuckle. "My, my how sensitive we are here."

Ciel opened his visible eye and glared at the demon. "Stop talking and continue what you were doing!" The boy ordered.

"How impatient." With one movement**,** Sebastian tore Ciel's pants and underwear. The boy yelped in shock, making Sebastian grin. The demon started stroking the boy's smaller member. Ciel closed his eyes again, letting pleasure consume him.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled when the demon began sucking his member. The boy clenched Sebastian's hair in his hands. Ciel felt something build inside his stomach. Just as he was about to come, Sebastian stopped sucking and whipped his mouth. The blue eyed boy glared at him.

"Don't worry my little kitten, there is more to come." Sebastiansent him a seductive smile and held up three digits into Ciel's mouth. Ciel took them in andsucked them greedily, never once breaking eye contact with Sebastian.

The demon growled silently. He was getting hard from Ciel's actions as he wanted to feel how Ciel's mouth sucked his member. But not tonight. Tonight he wanted to drive the young dancer crazy.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out of Ciel's mouth. "Get on your knees." Ciel glared slightly at that command. "It will be less painful for you, believe me."The boystill wasn't okay with the idea but obliged. Sebastian felt lust take over him at the sight of a naked Ciel, wearing only high heels, on his butt was raised fully in the air, almost begging to be fucked. The demon wasted no time and inserted one digit into Ciel's whole. The boy winced, it didn't hurt, but it felt awkward.

The raven haired man added a second digit and began scissoring him. Ciel felt pain this time. He began to shift uncomfortably. Sebastian bent forward, grabbed the boy's member and gave him light strokes. Ciel's eyes shut as pain and pleasure overwhelmed him. The demon added a third finger and continued to stretch him.

"Se-Sebastian…enough…" Ciel panted.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Ciel suddenly wanted to stop?

"Stop torturing me and take me already! It's an order!" Ciel clenched his teeth.

The demon smirked at how demanding his little _master_ was. He whispered seductively into Ciel's ear, "Yes." Sebastian licked the boy'searlobe, causing the boy to tremble in pleasure.

Sebastian turned him around and kissed him again. He lifted Ciel up and, with inhuman speed, bent him over the old piano.

Ciel's eyes widened. "_What? __Is he__ going to fuck me against the piano_?" The answer was in the question. Sebastian suddenly entered him. Although Sebastian's largeness was hurting him, he was enjoying it.

"Ciel, try to relax, it will be less painful." Ciel just relaxed and felt Sebastian slowly rock back and forth inside him.

The combination between the cold piano and Sebastian's hot member, not to mention the friction he was getting from rubbing his hard cock against the piano, made Ciel throw his head back in pleasure.

Sebastian started thrusting harder into the blue eyed boy. The demon's eyes began to glow demonically as lust was taking control over him. Ciel's mouth hung open, releasing delicious sounds.

"Sebastian! Ah! Harder!" Ciel panted and gripped the piano tightly. The demon was more than happy to oblige. He gripped Ciel's hips and thrust faster. The boy hoped that no one was hearing them.

Sebastian growled and flipped Ciel onto his back. He laid the boy onto the piano gently and resumed their activity. The fact that Ciel was looking right into his eyes while taking his movements, made him a little embarrassed. He didn't deny the fact that seeing Sebastian so wild turned him on even more. He felt kind of safe that Sebastian was being so possessive over him.

Ciel couldn't take it anymore. Crying out, he released onto Sebastian's chest, crying out the demon's name.

"Yes, Ciel…call for me!" Sebastian growled and bit Ciel's neck as he released himself deep into the young boy. Both stayed still, to regain their breathing.

"Sebastian, you're heavy." Ciel winced a little.

"Oh, sorry." He pulled out of Ciel and looked for his coat. Sebastian scooped Ciel gently into his arms and wrapped his fragile body into it.

Sebastian sat on the floor and pulled Ciel onto his lap. The demon kissed the boy's forehead. "Now everything will be a lot easier Ciel, once you lost control. Tomorrow I'll show you how you'll take it back. For now you can rest, I shall take you home."

Ciel closed his eyes and smiled softly. He didn't care about anything anymore, as long as he was in those strong arms. For the first time in his life, he felt safe and satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>*grins like an idiot* Sooo...heheheh what do you thiiink?:D Did it suck was it good, did I kill someone with massive nosebeed?XDDD<strong>

**Man, I am still not used to writing lemons, I am blushing like crazy when I read the chapterXDDDD**

**Ciel: e_e I am disgusted...I-I can't believe you are writing this, and I can't believe people actually READ and ENJOY this? Why does everybody like to torture me?D:**

**T0L: -_-Heh?**

**Sebastian: *clears throat* _ I personally didn't mind, I enjoyed it...**

**T0L: At least someone appreciates my effort...^_^*highfives Sebastian***

**Ciel: -_- You are all a bunch of perverts...I'm out of here.*goes to the emo corner***

**Riiight...reviews are always welcome to me...and I hope I won't dissapoint you with future chapters! Thank you everyone for your previous reviews, story alert, author alert etc. *hugs to everyone*I will try to update regualry!=3**

**Until then!**

**~T0L**


	4. The Lake

**Hello!^_^**

**Yeah! I finnaly managed to update! Sorry, I had a lot of trouble, I was also on a "trip" if you can call it, whatever. So I kind of had net only on my phone and I got the chance to read your lovley reviews and to respond to them^_^ **

**So, enjoy the chaper(hope it's worth the waitXDDD)**

**Ciel: It certainly will not...-_-**

**T0L: -_- Did I say you could speak? **

**Ciel: I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive! The queen's watchdog, I do whatever I want and I don't listen to sick-perverted writers like you!**

**T0L: *rolls eyes* Will I ever get along with you?**

**Ciel: Never!**

**T0L: -_-...at least Sebby loves my for the lemons, right Seb?^_^**

**Sebastian:...**

**Ciel:*glares***

**Enough chatting, enjoy the chapter 4 of "Black Ballet"!:D Warning:Not really a lemon, but there's some smexy stuff there;)**

****This chapter was beta'd by eikokazama (Thank you!^_^*hugs*)****

**Ps: I will put at the end a thing that really bothered me about a certain video releated to one of my stories. It would be nice if you would read it, to see how stupid and how rude some people are in this world.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Ciel woke up in a very strange and unfamiliar bed. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room.

He was curently in a very old bedroom. The walls were gray and worn-out. There was very little furniture. A bed, a few stools, a small table and two chairs were scatterred all over. The ceiling was slightly bent and there was a big square window in the middle. The stars and the full-moon were the only lights present.

Ciel began wondering why he woke up in the middle of the night. His attention was taken by the black shadow seated in a very old brown couch.

The boy wanted to get up, but as soon as he moved, he felt immense pain in his backside. He hissed and slumped on the bed. He heard a low chuckle coming from the figure settled in the couch.

"It's still night, why did you wake up?" Sebastian spoke.

Ciel narrowed his eyes to get a better look at him. It was so dark he could only notice Sebastian's crimson eyes glowing in the dark.

"It's already night? I have to go home! My aunt will be so worried!" He tried again to get up, but was forced back to lie down onto the mattress because of the pain.

Sebastian smiled and got up. The demon walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Don't worry, I went to your aunt's house and told her you are staying with me." Sebastian grinned.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "And she trusted you?"

Sebastian's grin widened and he impersonated Madame Red's voice. "_Oh! That means you are Ciel's boyfriend? Alright, I see you are the strong kind of guy, so take good care of Ciel. And oh, he loves to sleep on a soft pillow. My advice let him sleep on your chest._"

Heat rose to Ciel's cheeks as he glared at Sebastian. "That-that WOMAN! She has some nerve! How could she?"

"But it is true, you slept on my chest. You look a lot cuter when you sleep you know, and the way you snuggled close to my chest was absolutely adorable." Sebastian smiled smugly.

Ciel blushed in anger and embarrassment. "Now let me settle some things crystal clear to you, demon!" He spat the last word. "You are not and will never be my boyfriend! That…"thing" that happened last night was only because of the role. I have no feelings towards you, and neither do you. I don't need love and affection, it's absolutely preposterous." Ciel crossed his arms and sent a death glare to the demon.

Sebastian chuckled and petted the fuming Ciel on the head. "You look like a little cat when you are angry."

Ciel slapped his hand away. "Shut up!" He winced at the pain in his backside.

"My…lower area is hurting from last night, what did you do to me?" He asked the raven-haired man.

"Well, you got so turned on in the end of the dance that you jumped on me, you started to kiss me and to arouse me, and so we ended up doing it on the piano. So, it was you who started it all." Sebastian replied in a calm tone.

"What?" Ciel's voice raised two octaves.

Sebastian chuckled and held Ciel's chin. "Next time, you should better not "tempt" the devil."

Ciel continued glaring at the taller man. They were both silent for a few minutes. Sebastian was the one to break it.

"It's almost midnight; it's time for your next lesson." Sebastian stood up and rubbed his hands enthusiastically. Ciel looked at the demon as if he grew another head.

"Now? You are insane and I'm tired!" Ciel pulled the covers on him and ignored Sebastian's stare.

"Well, you see little kitten, that is the point. If it's night it will be even better. Come…get up."Sebastian pulled the covers off Ciel. The boy groaned and turned his back to Sebastian. The demon sighed and folded the blanket in form of rope like and gave a firm smack onto Ciel's butt. The boy yelped and turned to glare at Sebastian.

"You stupid demon! My backside hurts. There is no way I can dance or walk in this state!" Ciel yelled.

Sebastian grinned. "Who says you will dance? For the walking part, I can handle it." He approached the bed and scooped Ciel bridal style. The boy started trashing in the demon's arms. "Put me down this instant, Sebastian! It's embarrassing."

"Nobody is watching." Sebastian smiled to the boy and left the room, carrying the really pissed off Ciel. Sebastian went down a flight of steps and reached some place which looked like a second floor. Ciel looked around the place and recognized it was the second floor of the theater. The boy looked up at Sebastian.

"Wait, we are in the theater?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Of course we are in the theater; the room in where you slept was the attic. Have you ever visited any other floors of the theater except the first one, Ciel?"

Ciel looked away embarrassed. "No, I didn't get the chance…I didn't even know there was an attic. I like it though; you can have some privacy up there."

Sebastian went down the other floor and walked to the back exit. Ciel looked around the place. It was so weird at night. The boy wasn't afraid, he was with Sebastian; the demon would always protect him.

Sebastian... "_Weird creature,_" Ciel thought. He couldn't describe Sebastian. He could be a complete jerk sometimes, with his stupid teasing and remarks, but when it came to dancing and to love, he was intoxicating. He was so passionate, yet dangerous, a true demon. Ciel was attracted to him, but he would never admit it to Sebastian. The demon could never return the same feelings, but Ciel didn't need love. The boy never believed that such a thing as "love" could ever come back to him. It had all perished when his parents died.

The boy felt tears form in the corner of his eyes as he remembered his dear mother. He refused to cry, he refused to be weak. Ciel forced the tears back before they could spill. He looked at Sebastian.

The demon was focused on his walking. Ciel took in Sebastian's features. The man was absolutely gorgeous. The demon was perfect in every way. The boy continued to study Sebastian, and the more he looked at him; the more mesmerized he was. The way the black hair framed his face perfectly. Ciel wanted to touch it, to feel it in his hands. Ciel moved to look at his eyes. Oh, Sebastian's eyes. Those beautiful crimson jewels, those eyes which could look into your soul only from one glance. Ciel remembered last night, how those eyes looked into his as he was taken.

The wind started to blow, making Ciel shiver a little. The boy ignored it and continued with his study. Ciel's eyes rested on Sebastian's lips. The younger dancer's heart was beating quickly behind his chest when he remembered how those lips felt. The way they move against his, the way those lips sent shivers throughout his body. And finally, the voice that came from those lips. That soft, deep and sensual voice. Ciel could listen to Sebastian's voice for hours and he wouldn't get bored. "_I can't decide what I like the most of Sebastian," _the boy started thinking. "_Of course his voice could be the one…but I think I will pick the eyes."_

Ciel's eyes moved back to Sebastian's eyes. Yes, definitely the eyes. A person's eyes are window to the soul. Ciel stared at his eyes trying to figure out how Sebastian's soul was like. Did he even have a soul? The boy continued staring at the pair of crimson jewels who were currently fixed on the road ahead. Then suddenly, Sebastian's eyes snapped down to look directly at Ciel. Ciel's deep blue eyes widened and he looked away, a blush spreading onto his pale soft cheeks.

Sebastian smiled down to him. "You've been staring at my face for some time. Is there something about my face that bothers you?"

"_Yes, it is too perfect and too beautiful!," _he thougt_. _"No, why would something bother me?" The boy replied still looking away from the demon.

"Then why were you staring at me? Have I caught your interest, Ciel?" Sebastian smirked.

"Shut up and walk." Ciel crossed his arms and gave Sebastian a superior look. Sebastian chuckled and stopped. "But we are already where we should be."

Ciel looked from Sebastian to the place. They arrived at a lake surrounded by trees. Sebastian placed Ciel on the ground and both approached the lake. Ciel ignored the pain and focused his attention on the lake.

The lake was not very big, but it was very beautiful. It looked just like a mirror, the reflection was crystal clear. The trees reflected in the water made the lake look a shade of blue-greenish. In the middle of the lake there was the full-moon reflected. The wind began blowing gently, causing the reflections in the water to trouble.

A bunch of glow-worms were settled in the trees, glowing over the lake. The place looked enchanted.

"Do you like it?"

Ciel was startled by Sebastian's voice. He had been so taken by the sight that he forgot the demon was close to him. "Y-yes, it's quite beautiful," Ciel replied. Sebastian smiled and began to unbutton his shirt. Ciel's eyes widened. "What are you doing, Sebastian?'

"Oh, yes, I forgot, you need to take off your clothes too." Sebastian removed his shirt.

Ciel flushed a deep scarlet. "What? No!"

"Why won't you come in?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

Ciel looked away in shyness. "Because it's embarrassing and…I-I….I can't swim. I'm terrified of water."

Sebastian laughed and ruffled his hair. "It's not going to eat you, Ciel, plus you are with me, I'll keep you safe."

Ciel pouted. "I don't want to be naked in the water with you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I've already seen you naked, and you'll be in the water, it's more embarrassing on a bed than in the water."

Ciel scowled. "This is stupid! What does this have to do with my training?"

Sebastian smiled. "All in good time, now take off your clothes."

Ciel sighed and removed his jacket. He felt Sebastian's eyes on his body. The boy turned to glare at him. "Will you turn around, please, I need some privacy." Sebastian just shrugged and turned his back to him, then continued removing his clothes.

Ciel fumbled with his shirt and pants and tossed them to the ground. He remained in his underwear and shoes. The boy gulped nervously and reached down his hands to remove the underwear. His mind was screaming at him not to. "_Alright, let's just get this over with."_ He removed his underwear and dropped it on the pile of clothes. He crossed his arms and turned to look at Sebastian. As he turned, his eyes were about to pop out of his sockets. Sebastian was completely naked and **too** close to Ciel's body.

Sebastian smirked at Ciel's flushed face. "Judging from your face, you enjoy the view, eh little kitten?"

Ciel tried to fix his eyes on something other than Sebastian's body. He turned his back and looked at his feet. He still had his shoes on. "_I need to take them off._" The boy bent down and started to unlace the shoes. He unlaced the first one but stopped as he heard a dark chuckle coming from the demon behind him. Ciel looked over his shoulder, glaring at the man. Sebastian was admiring the view: Ciel naked and bent over to unlace his shoes.

It took the boy a few seconds to realize in what situation he was. As soon as he realized that, he released a terrible scream and kicked his shoes off. "You pervert!" Ciel's face was redder than Madame Red's hair. Sebastian smiled innocently and cocked his head to the left side.

"But what did I do?" Sebastian asked innocently.

Ciel sent him a death glare and rubbed his skin as wind blew strongly. "Just hurry up and let's get into the water, the sooner this "lesson" is done the better." Ciel crossed his arms angrily. Sebastian smiled and scooped the boy into his arms. The demon walked to the shore. He checked the water with his foot, it was rather warm. He stepped into the water and continued to advance.

As soon as the water reached Sebastian's knee, Ciel was clinging onto Sebastian's shoulders, as if his life depended on him. Sebastian looked at Ciel's face. The poor boy looked scared to death. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"S-Sebastian, I don't like it…can we please get out?" Ciel continued staring at the water.

"But the water is not even touching your body."

"I don't care, I want to get out! It's an order!" Ciel glared at him.

Sebastian sighed and turned to get out of the water. He felt Ciel's grip loosen a little when they got to the shore. Sebastian walked along the shore to a place where the water was deeper and the ground was higher.

Sebastian suddenly stopped and approached the shore. Ciel looked at the water. "_It looks even more beautiful from up here."_ Ciel closed his eyes and relaxed as wind blew past them. "_Well, at least Sebastian didn't force me into the water. Looks like I won't have to swim after all."_

He was wrong.

The next moment Ciel felt as if they were flying, but he realized they were actually falling as he hit the wet surface of the lake and dived in. It had been so sudden. Ciel didn't even have time to scream. He held his eyes shut as he was under water but was quickly pulled out by Sebastian.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy and petted his back.

Ciel choked and coughed water. He tried to regain his breath. As soon as he came to breathe normally, he began shouting at Sebastian's face.

"You bastard! You stupid demon! Why did you do it? I told you I wanted to get out of the water!"

Sebastian smirked at him. "Yes, so I got you out, but you didn't tell me that I couldn't get in."

Ciel wanted to beat up Sebastian. He glared at the demon and pouted.

Sebastian chuckled. "You really are acting like a little kitten. I don't understand why you don't like the water. It's warm and nice, plus it relaxes your body. You don't need to worry, I'm here, I will never let you go." Sebastian smiled and removed Ciel's eye-patch.

Ciel opened his marked eye and looked into Sebastian's eyes. He couldn't deny the fact that when he was with Sebastian, he felt safe. "Sebastian, why did we have to get in the water? What does this have to do with my training? Will you answer me now?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Alright, do you remember what I told you yesterday, about the four elements and the balance between them?"

"Yes." Ciel replied.

"Well, yesterday, I got you to lust. You let that fire inside you become overwhelming and it took control of you. Now we don't need you to lose control too much. That's why I thought of this place, where we can work on your free, reborn and innocent side. And with this, you will keep the balance between both sides."

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "I see, now it makes sense."

Sebastian smiled and pressed a kiss on Ciel's nose. Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "_It really feels nice." _

Sebastian swimmed and got where the water wasn't so deep for Ciel to reach the bottom.

"Alright, Ciel…come, let's dance." Sebastian took Ciel's hand and began leading him into a soundless dance.

Ciel was stumbling and falling into the water. It was really difficult to dance in a lake, because the water was slowing down his movements.

"Sebastian, I can't dance like this, it's too hard!" Ciel whined.

"That's why I want you to dance in the water, because when you are on the ground, you will feel that dancing on the ground is a lot easier. You will feel lighter."

As Sebastian tried to twirl Ciel into a pirouette, the younger dancer lost balance and bumped against Sebastian's chest.

Ciel looked up and locked eyes with Sebastian. The way the moon glittered behind him, made him look like a dark angel. Ciel's eyes roamed over Sebastian's chest. The demon wasn't too muscular, nor thin. His skin was pale and soft. Ciel watched how a few droplets of water traveled from his chin, his torso and now down his abdomen. Ciel flushed as he tried not to stare at Sebastian's lower parts.

Sebastian noticed this. He smirked and held Ciel up into his arms. The boy lifted his legs and encircled Sebastian's waist with them. The demon lowered his head and captured the boy's lips into a long kiss as the young dancer closed his eyes and responded to Sebastian's intoxicating lips. Ciel gasped and moaned as their erection's pressed together.

The demon started sucking Ciel's lower lip and the boy started clinging harder onto Sebastian. He couldn't take it anymore. Without his conscious stopping him, he began moving his hips up and down, allowing both their members to make contact.

Sebastian broke the kiss and settled Ciel on the ground. The boy glared at him, causing Sebastian to laugh. "Now, now, I understand that you want this as much as I do, but you are pretty sore from last night. Don't forget we have rehearsals on the stage today; you wouldn't want to pull up a bad image for Will in skipping rehearsals like Alois."

Ciel crossed his arms and looked away. "Yeah, whatever. Let's go back, I've had enough _swimming_ for one day." The boy started walking angrily to the shore. Sebastian just shook his head and followed him.

The younger dancer ignored the demon completely and focused on his dressing. By the time he finished putting his shirt on, the buttons were completely mismatched. Ciel growled and started undoing and buttoning them again.

Sebastian took Ciel's wrist gently into his hand and kneeled in front of him. Ciel looked confused for a moment, but realized what Sebastian intended to do. The raven-haired man buttoned Ciel's shirt and tied the eye-patch back to Ciel's right eye. Sebastian then stood up and admired his work.

Ciel snorted and crossed his arms, causing the other one to chuckle.

Sebastian buttoned his own shirt up and adjusted his long bangs. "Now, we can go back." Ciel didn't have to be told twice, he glared at the man and walked cross armed forward. Sebastian just stared at him.

When Ciel noticed Sebastian wasn't following him, he turned and yelled at the man, "What now?"

Sebastian chuckled. "The right road to the theater is this way," replied Sebastian while pointing to the opposite direction.

Ciel stared at Sebastian's hand and mumbled insults. He approached the demon and glared into his eyes. "I knew that!" He blushed angrily and stomped to the road. Sebastian merely smiled and followed him.

As they walked back to the theater, the sky began to grow from dark blue to purple and to red. Ciel glanced at the sky as they walked together. Sebastian noticed the uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

"We have little time until the big dance, you will do fine, I'm sure. You've already made progress yesterday, I'm sure everything will be fine." Sebastian wanted to pet Ciel's back in a confronting way, but the boy slapped the demon's hand away.

"Y-Yeah, I know." Ciel looked away and continued walking without making eye-contact with Sebastian.

The demon looked at Ciel emotionless. "Have I done something wrong?"

Ciel shook his head and focused his attention on the road. "_I can't get attached to him, it's wrong and it will only cause me pain."_

As they reached the theater it was already morning. Sebastian opened the backdoor for Ciel and followed him. They walked along the long corridors of the theater and went to the main rehearsal room.

Grell, Will, Elizabeth and other dancers were already there. Grell's eyes moved from Ciel to Sebastian. He smiled widely at the raven-haired man and glared at Ciel. "Oh Sebby, my light and life!" Grell spoke in his dramatic tone. "Those five minutes without you were like eternity to me!" The red-haired man bounced up and down.

Sebastian sighed and looked at Ciel. "I'll see you after the rehearsal at the old room." Ciel simply nodded. Sebastian didn't like the way the boy was acting, something was bothering him.

"Good morning, company." Will announced and all dancers turned to look at him.

"From now on, we will rehearse on the stage. We have four months until the big show. I suggest that we all start working harder from this very moment. "Will glanced between the dancers. "Speaking of which, where are Claude and Alois? Honestly, if Alois doesn't show up I will replace him!" The short haired man was getting angry. Will paced angrily around the room.

"Okay, this can't go on, we have to rehearse, I can't just sit here and wait until that blond brat shows up…Phantomhive!"

Ciel was startled at the call of his name. "Yes, Mr. Spears?"

Will adjusted his glasses and approached the young dancer. "Phantomhive, I trust you know the choreography for the main role." It sounded more like a statement than a question to Ciel's mind.

Ciel looked confused. "Yes, sir."

"Well, then it's settled, you will dance Alois's part for the time being. We can't afford to skip other rehearsals." Will walked away without giving Ciel the time to talk. "Alright everyone, I will see you in ten minutes on stage!" The man left the room, leaving the mumbling dancers to get ready.

Elizabeth approached Ciel and gave him a tight hug. "Ciel! Isn't this great? You get to dance Alois's part! Who knows, maybe Mr. Spears will make you his alternate."

Ciel flinched a little at the word "alternate". He didn't wish to be the blonde boy's shadow. He wanted to be the lead dancer.

"Yeah, who knows? Elizabeth, please release me, I have to lace my shoes." Ciel struggled out of her grasp.

The blonde haired girl pouted. "Ciel, how many times have I told you? It's Lizzie!"

The blue eyed boy rolled his eyes. "Okay, Lizzie."

The girl clapped her hands enthusiastically and started lacing her shoes.

XXX

The dancers made their way up the stage. All of them lined up and waited for Will's instructions. "Alright, here is what we'll do, I will first wish to rehears with the lead dancers, so that the place doesn't get too crowded. The rest of you can go, relax or warm up." The dancers headed to the exit, leaving only a small group of seven people.

Will adjusted his glasses. "I trust each and one of you knows their character well, I do not wish to spend time in explaining it to you." The dancers nodded.

"Right, then, since Faustus is not here to dance his solo from the first act, we will go directly to the pas de deux, meaning Michaelis and Trancy's current understudy, Phantomhive.

Both dancers stepped forward. Ciel started to crack his legs and Sebastian simply stood and watched him.

Will hopped off the stage and stood in the front row. Sebastian and Ciel took their starting positions. "Maestro, if you please?"Will cued the conductor to play the music.

The conductor was currently sleeping with his head on the sheet stand. His mouth hung open and his glasses were slanting on his nose.

Will coughed loudly causing the old man to wake up and to fumble for the right sheets. He took the wand and tapped it on the desk for the orchestra to pay attention to him.

Ciel took a deep breath as the familiar music rang into his ears. Sebastian locked eyes with him and took his hand. He spun Ciel into a little pirouette and continued dancing.

The boy tried to remember the lessons, what Sebastian had taught him. The music continued playing the soft melody as the two danced.

As Ciel continued to gaze into Sebastian's eyes, his heart started beating quickly. The demon noticed it and moved gently around Ciel.

XXX

Grell was sitting backstage, watching them dance. Hatred and anger boiled up in his veins as he watched the handsome demon dance with the brat. Sebastian was looking at Ciel directly, and led him into the dance which such gentleness, that Ciel looked like a fragile doll that could shatter with one touch.

The redheaded man glared and had a vision of Ciel, burning into the very pits of hell.

"_That…that BRAT! How dare he dance with Sebastian like that? There's something going on between them! I can't believe this! Ciel was stiff as a pole, how can he be so flexible?"_

The pair continued dancing as Grell studied them, jealousy gleaming into his eyes.

"_It's clear that Sebastian has been giving him dance lessons. Looks like Sebastian forgot the rule Will said about not helping other dancers. Each dancer should have his own technique! This means cheating! That brat is cheating! And how he moves and looks at Sebastian, literally begging to be fucked. He's disgusting!"_

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's body and lifted him up, whispering something into Ciel's ear, making the boy to smile. Grell's eyes widened and he clenched his hands into fists so hard that it left him nail marks.

"_That little shit! Wait untill Will hears what they did! He will fire Ciel, and Sebby will be mine! He will-no, no this isn't good. I will do something even better."_

The red haired man grinned evilly, revealing his shark-like teeth. With one final glance at the two men, he walked away, disappearing into the shadows of the theater.

XXX

The dance finished. Sebastian and Ciel were sweating and panting. The other dancers who were present on the stage clapped at Ciel's performance. Sebastian also clapped his hands and smiled at Ciel. The boy smiled and bowed.

"Bravo!" A loud disturbing voice came from backstage followed by some loud clapping. Ciel froze at the voice.

The dancers turned to where the clapping came from. Ciel didn't have to turn to guess who it was. Alois grinned and approached Ciel.

"Wow, Ciel that was great! You have made a lot of progress! Oh, and thanks for stepping in, I'm sorry I was late. Apparently, Claude and I have been busy lately," he laughed

"My, my, Alois Trancy finally decided to visit us from time to time." Will walked to the stage.

Alois smiled cheerfully. "Yeah, sorry I didn't show up. I had lots of trouble, but I promise you, I will come to each rehearsal from now on."

Ciel looked slightly sad as Alois continued talking with Will. He didn't want Alois to come, he wanted to have the lead role. Why did Alois have to show up exactly at that moment? The boy was so deep in thought. He was snapped back to reality when Sebastian took his hand. Ciel looked up at the demon, and was surprised that he was gazing at him softly. Sebastian looked like he was trying to comfort him. Ciel yanked his hand away and looked down again.

"Well, it's good that you are here, Trancy. Lace your shoes and get warmed up, we are going to continue with act two." Alois nodded to Will and went backstage.

Will looked from Alois to Ciel. The blue-eyed boy sighed deeply and went to take his things. Since Alois came back he was no longer in the lead group.

"Phantomhive!" Will called after Ciel. Ciel turned around, facing the man. Will studied him a little and patted one of his shoulders. "I can't wait to see you dance on Christmas Eve. Who knows, maybe things will change." Ciel stared at him. Will removed his hand and walked to some dancers to scold them for _inappropriate_ behavior.

Ciel took his things and walked towards the exit backstage. He made his way through all the dancers and paced through the long corridors. He wanted to go to the old rehearsal room.

"_It's so unfair! I should be the one to dance that role! At least William will count on my dancing this Christmas Eve, perhaps Trancy will break his promise and William assigns me his part." _Ciel rounded the corner and stood in front of the big old doors. He pushed them opened and entered the room, then closed the door with a loud _click_. He turned to face the room and almost screamed as he met two big sky-blue eyes staring at him.

"Hey." Alois smiled widely at him.

"Yeah. Hey, Alois." Ciel tried to force a smile at him but turned into a grimace.

"Wow, I never thought anyone else knew this place, except for me, Claude, Grell and Sebastian."

Ciel adjusted his eye-patch. "Well, actually a lot of people know this place but they are too afraid to come here. They listen to the stories about this room and believe this room is dangerous."

"Oh yeah, right!" Alois studied Ciel's face a little and cocked his head to one side. "I don't remember seeing you wear that before." The blond boy pointed at Ciel's eye-patch.

Ciel unconsciously put a hand on his patch and tried to find an excuse. "Yeah, well I had an accident and my eye is looking pretty bad, so I prefer to shield it."

Alois grinned. "May I see it?"

"No."

Alois approached Ciel. "Come on! I won't laugh! You know, it is good to let it breathe for some time, it will ache pretty badly. Here, let me help you." The blond boy reached to untie his patch.

"Trancy stop!" Ciel grabbed Alois' wrist. The moment their skin made contact, Ciel's vision began to blur. His hearing was also affected. He heard a boy laugh manically, and started having strange visions again. There were mirrors shattered everywhere, two boys were present in the old room. One was lying into the broken mirror wall, blood dripping from his leg, forming a puddle of blood around him. The other one was hovering over him, laughing, holding the axe which was slammed against one of the walls for emergency. Blood was dribbling from the blade.

Before he could get a look at the boy's face, he was brought back to reality as he hit the cold floor.

"Geez, Ciel are you okay?" Alois kneeled close to him. Ciel looked at him with wide eyes and backed away from him."

"Stay...away...from me," the boy whispered menacingly at Alois.

"Ciel-what are you saying?"

"GET OUT!" Ciel yelled at him. Alois looked shocked, but relaxed again. He stood up and took his things. The blond boy walked past Ciel, not giving him one glance and closed the doors.

Ciel sighed in relief and calmed down. He studied his reflection in the mirror. _"I am going insane. This is really stupid!" _Ciel shook his head and got up. He was feeling very tired. The boy didn't have the strength to go back to rehearsals, neither to go home. He took out his phone and text messaged his aunt that he would be staying at the theater with Sebastian tonight. He took his bag and headed to the stairs. Ciel climbed the two floors heavily and entered the attic, then dropped his bag on the couch and plopped onto the bed. In less than five minutes he fell asleep.

XXX

Sometime during the night, Ciel was woken up by rustling clothes. He opened his visible eye and noticed it was Sebastian, who was removing his dance shirt.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked.

"Oh, don't mind me, I just took your shoes off. I thought you might sleep more comfortably without them. Go back to sleep," the demon replied.

"Okay, thanks." Ciel removed his eye-patch and snuggled into the sheets.

"You danced very well today, Ciel." Sebastian smiled and stroked his hair. Ciel turned to look at him.

"Really?"

The demon smile grew wider. He bent down and gave Ciel a peck on the other's lips. "Really, now sleep."

Ciel nodded and looked at the window in the middle of the roof. Tiny snowflakes rested on the glassed surface.

"It's snowing," Ciel said.

Sebastian looked up to the window. "Looks like it is. We have little time left until Christmas Eve."

Ciel kept gazing at the snowflakes. "Funny, I never realized how fast time goes by."

"Yes, indeed, time is a mystery to all of us." Sebastian pulled a thicker shirt on him and turned to leave the room.

"Sebastian, stay with me until I sleep." Ciel held the blanket up for Sebastian.

"Yes." Sebastian walked back to the bed and slid under the covers. The boy snuggled against his chest. The demon wrapped his arms around Ciel's torso and glanced up at the window.

Ciel slowly drifted into a deep and dreamless slumber, the blankets and Sebastian's chest keeping him warm from the cold and harsh winter that was about to come.

* * *

><p><strong>T0L:^_^ Cute ending right?<strong>

**Ciel: Yeah, I have to admit, this chapter was normal.**

**T0L: O_O...Ciel just complimented my chapter!yaaaay*huggles Ciel***

**Ciel:-_- Sebastian,take her off me...**

**Sebastian: Yes, my lord*bows***

**Ciel: I just only said it was normal...-_-**

**T0L: Yeah, but hearing that coming from your mouth it's like saying "I love you":))**

**Ciel:...-_-...You are weird.**

**T0L: I know :D**

**Ciel: *facepalm***

**Okay...now onto the thing that bothered me.*clears throat***

**You guys remeber my 2nd fanfic "The Rock Star, His Secret". Well, as I was on my "trip" I googled my fanfic and guess what I found. A video saying: Ciel reads fanfiction: "The Rock Star, His Secret".**

**Okay...let's see what's up with this video.**

**I watch it. A girl apparently cosplays Ciel( has a black wig,an eye-patch and a shirt that wants to look like Ciel's , Ciel's costume everyone..._), she says that this fanfic is called "The Rock Star, His Secret" and that she finds it "worth" reading. She reads the fanfic(only the first chapter, and skips half of it and the most important parts.) ,she is amused about some things(laughs pretty disturbing) and then at the end of the video she says"Anyways this fanfiction was "horrible' and if you guys want for me to read it I will, cause else I don't think I will". I look at the description of the video and I find out appranently she and other two girls( I think) have that channel specially made to "act out" fanfiction. So I guess she wanted to act( attempt to read it and she stuttered the whole damn time)my story out...and at the description I see" Enjoy this horrible fanfic!"**

**...**

**What the hell?**

**Okay...first what bothered me, was not that she said my story was horrible,okay whatever, her opinion like I'd give a rats fart about it! It bothered me that she used my story(without asking my permission) and posted it on you tube to make something like a bad commercial to it. If she really disliked my story that much, it's called"Post a review on Fanficiton" not to film a video and post it on you tube and make my story look like crap. I am sure it would have taken her less time to write a review telling me so. I will not post a link to her you tube page here(it's not worth it) but if you want to see it, you can just google my story and it will appear. I kindly asked her to remove the video but it looks like she doesn't answer my comment...**

**So all of you fanficiton writers, watch out cause this girl might "act" your story out...(I really didn't understand where she wants to get with the video.)-_- Honestly...some people really don't have anything better to do with their lifes. I don't write fanficiton to get famous with it, I write it because I like it, and it kind of pisses me off when I see such a person trashing my story which I really worked on and apparently a lot of people like it as well.**

**Okay, that was all I have to say to this matter. I have rarely been so freaking pissed in my entire life!**

**Now to "The Rock Star-His Secret, the musical" we are still working, my friend who writes the music together with me, is curently in Vienna at a concert, so we will resume work when she gets back. We hope it will be finished by December, so we can go and stalk on people with voices and studios XDDD If a video for the musical comes up I will surley announce you guys(if you are interested of course)=P**

****Now to "Black Ballet"...THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE AWSOME REVIEWS! I mean really, they make my heart grow! I really didn't expect for it to have good feedback, since it's about ballet and stuff, but I am really happy!:D****

****I will try to update the next chapter sooner(freaking school will start...yaaay-_-) In the next chapter Ciel will have his big dance with Sebby, but also Grell will try and mess things up,yeah that's a little "preview"(if you can call it that way XDDD)to the next chappie:)heheh.****

****So, I can't wait to read what you guys think of this one, and thank you again for the reviews, story alerts, author alerts, favorite story and favorite author adds!****

****I love you all!^_^:3:D****

****~T0L****


	5. The Dance

**Hey guys!^_^**

**Guess whaaaaat? Today is my birthdaaaaay! I am offially 16 years old!*throws confetti* Lol, don't feel any difference though:| I will always be the derpy-spazzy-crazy-retarded fanfic writerXDDDDD**

**Yeah, so since it is my birthday and I got already 45 reviews for only 4 chapters, I pushed myself to write a long and good chapter for you guys as a gift!^_^and I got to finish it on time!O_O God I'm cool(NOOOT!XDDDD)If there is anyone out there reading my story and having the same birthday as me, I will say Happy Birthday! May all your dreams come true!^_^So hope you will enjoy the chapter!**

**Ciel: No we will not-_-**

**T0L: OMG! Ciel, shut up...-_-Honestly do you really have to be such a pain?**

**Ciel: You are always a pain in the arse for me...-_-**

**Sebastian: Language young master, you don't want to look like a rude brat.**

**T0L: He can't help it, Sebastian It's become a habit of him...-_-**

**Ciel: What?X(**

**T0L: You heard me...-_-**

**Sebastian: *facepalm* Honestly you two are acting like spoiled children...**

**T0L&Ciel: WHAT?*glare***

**Sebastian:...**

******This chapter was edited by eikokazama (Thank you!^_^*hugs*)**** **

**Warnings: Not really lemon, just some illusions and smexy stuff.(For those of you who want to shield your eyes, it's okay but just read carefully...)**

**By the way the song I used in the chapter is called "El Tango de Roxanne" from the ****Moulin Rouge soundtrack. (God, I love that movie, the song inspired me a lot in writing this fic.)You should listen to it while getting at that part of the chapter, it will give you a better image ;))**

**Enjoy the 5th chapter of "Black Ballet"^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Oh, I'm going to slap someone so hard the face will fall."

The young Phantomhive sent a death glare to his own reflection in the mirror. Two big black with a little shade of blue pigtails extensions were attached to his hair. He wore a red ribbon around his neck. His big ocean-blue eyes were contrasted with the girlish makeup on his eyelids. Madame Red smiled at her nephew as she turned to apply some mascara to make his eyelashes even bigger.

"Aunt, I think I have enough makeup already. Where did you put my dress?" the boy asked her.

"Oh yes the dress! I almost forgot, I'll be right back Ciel!" She stormed happily to get her nephew's dress. The boy kept staring at his reflection. He looked just like a girl, and hated it.

"That demon is so going to pay for this." Ciel mumbled and sat on the bed. After a few minutes the red haired woman returned with a crimson dress folded on her left arm.

"Here it is dear, let me help you to put it on. " Ciel nodded. The dress was beautiful. It reached Ciel's knees and it was slightly cut near his left leg to allow him to dance smoothly. The dress had short sleeves which rested down his shoulders. The low-cut neck was high, therefore you really couldn't tell what gender Ciel was. He sat on the bed and laced his black dance shoes. Madame Red watched him carefully as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. The boy looked at her, surprised.

"Aunt, is something wrong?"

She shook her head and hugged her nephew tightly. "I wore this dress when I had my first dance at the Christmas ball. Your mother was dressed in a light pink one, I was in the red one. Your father told us that we looked exactly like two roses. A pure and innocent rose and a passionate and full of mystery rose. It looks like you have both, your appearance reflects the passion and the mystery but when people look into your eyes, they see innocence."

She wiped her tears with her sleeve and noticed the bangs which were covering Ciel's right eye. "Ciel dear, you shouldn't hide your eyes." Ciel backed away from her but she brushed the bangs away from his eye, revealing the black eye-patch. Madam Red raised an eyebrow at the patch. "Ciel that is not very suitable for a dancer, take it off."

Ciel reached his left hand to touch the patch. "No, I can't. My eye is really irritated, I don't want to take it off."

The red haired woman gave a light laugh. "Ciel, it doesn't matter, I can find some drops to fix the irritation, just take the patch off." The woman reached to touch the patch.

Ciel glared and slapped her hand away. "I said _no_, Madame."

She looked at him surprised, but then her look softened. "Alright, as you wish, but just try to hide it with your hair."

He nodded and put on the black coat which was covering the scarlet dress completely. "Well, I'm going to the theater. Bye aunt."

She hugged her nephew and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good luck, Ciel."

He snorted and wiped his cheek with the hem of the coat. "Yeah, thanks." The boy went outside and walked to the theater. His high heeled shoes were the only sound along the abandoned streets. Ciel shivered from the cold since it was already 24th of December. The night looked the same as his birthday night. He didn't celebrate his birthday. The boy just spend the whole day practicing with Sebastian. Things have gotten really heated between both of them, so they ended up doing it again. Ciel could hardly say it was a birthday present, but he couldn't lie to his heart. He enjoyed being with Sebastian. They grew really attached. The demon was always there for him, protected him and always stood by his side. Sebastian was loyal to him. The boy truly trusted him, because he knew that Sebastian would never lie or betray him. Now here he was, heading to the great Christmas ball where he was going to dance with Sebastian.

His Sebastian…

Ciel watched as hot air came out of his mouth. It was really cold outside. The poor boy's feet where freezing and his teeth were clenching.

"_I hate wearing dresses…and these heals are really getting on my nerves, all this clicking."_ Ciel thought as he crossed the street and rounded a corner. He walked up to the small and dark alley and arrived to the back of the theater. Sebastian stood in front of the door dressed in a black and long coat. He smirked as he took in Ciel's appearance. The boy glared at him and muttered through his clenching teeth.

"W-w-w-w-what the h-h-hell a-are y-you staring at? I a-a-am f-f-freezing m-my b-balls o-out h-here!" The young Phantomhive couldn't stop shivering.

Sebastian chuckled darkly and opened the door for him. Ciel entered quickly and the demon shut the door. Sebastian took Ciel's coat. The boy rubbed his hands and arms in attempt to warm up. He turned around to face Sebastian.

The demon stopped and stared at Ciel's appearance. He eyed him from head to toe, taking in each detail of Ciel.

The boy crossed his arms and spat at him, "What? In case you don't like it, you were the one who told me to wear a red dress!"

"You look beautiful," Sebastian said breathless.

Ciel's eyes widened and a small blush spread across his pale cheeks. "What?"

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. Without another warning he leaned down and smashed his lips against the younger ones'. The demon moved them against Ciel's, and the boy felt he was going to fall. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck for support as Sebastian growled and held his back, pressing their bodies together. The boy started moaning as the demon's tongue devoured his mouth.

Ciel heard a person cough loudly behind him. Sebastian interrupted the kiss and glared at the person. The boy still had his hands wrapped around Sebastian's neck, and turned his head to look at who was interrupting them.

Grell stood cross armed and glared at Ciel. He was dressed in a red suit with a white unbuttoned shirt. He looked back at Sebastian. "We need to talk."

Sebastian glared at him. "I am a little busy at the moment." He leaned down again to capture Ciel's lips.

"I think it will interest you since it has to do with this _brat_!_" _

The crimson-eyed demon looked back at him and sighed. "Fine."

Ciel let go of the demon and arranged his dress. Sebastian kissed Ciel's cheek and winked at him. "I'll be right back, little kitten." Grell snorted and signaled for Sebastian to follow him. The boy watched them disappear into the crowded hall.

Ciel sighed and made his way to the main hall. The theater looked really beautiful. Crystal globes and ornaments were hanging from the ceiling making it look like a palace of snow. A big Christmas tree was placed near the main stairs. All kinds of people were dressed elegantly. The colors which dominated were black and silver. Ciel felt a little uncomfortable since he was the only one dressed in red.

"May I offer you a drink?" A waiter offered Ciel a glass of champagne.

Ciel shook his head. "No thanks, I don't drink." He continued exploring the big room. He heard a squeak coming from behind him. When he turned around, his face was buried into curly blond hair.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth hugged and squeezed him. "Ciel! You look so cute and pretty! I am so happy you are here, I can't wait to see you dance!"

Ciel spoke between breaths. "Lizzie, I can't breathe." She laughed openly and gave Ciel some space. The boy recovered his breath and arranged his dress again.

"Ciel, what do you think of my dress?" She twirled around in a pirouette. The blond girl was dressed in a knee-long light pink with white dress. Her hair was tied in the usual curly tails with pink ribbons.

Ciel tried to smile at her. "You look…_cute _as always." She squeaked again and hugged him.

"Phantomhive?" Ciel looked over her shoulder and Lizzie turned around to find Will staring at them. "Phantomhive, is that you?"

"Yes, it is me," Ciel replied looking a little ashamed. Will was watching him with surprised eyes. "Well you don't look bad, but that's not what matters, your dancing matters the most. You have half an hour until the dance. I suggest you find Sebastian and get ready.

"Yes, sir." Ciel nodded and looked around the room for Sebastian. _"Where the hell did that demon go?" _He continued walking through the crowd. The boy bumped into another boy. He looked up and wasn't surprise to see it was Alois.

Alois stared at him and grinned, revealing fake vampire fangs. "Wow, Ciel, you look…_special._" Ciel looked at the blond boy's appearance. He was dressed in a gothic-vampire purple suit, and his usual high heeled boots. On the top of his head he wore a purple little hat.

"I could say the same to you. Um, Alois have you by any chance seen Sebastian?" the boy asked. The blond boy kept grinning.

"He went with Grell to the abandoned rehearsal room."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. _"What is he doing there?"_

"Okay, thanks, I'll see you later Alois."

The blond boy smiled evilly. "Of course."

As soon as the boy left the silver main hall and entered the dark long corridors, he had a weird feeling.

XXX

Sebastian entered the room and crossed his arms. "Alright, Grell, what do you want?"

Grell didn't close the door completely. He approached the demon and grinned, revealing his sharp teeth. "I want you, Sebby!"

Sebastian sighed at the answer and shook his head. "I thought you understood that a long time ago, I will never have a relationship with you."

The red-haired man continued grinning and encircled Sebastian. "Well, yes, but if you don't, I am afraid Will will find out about your secret contract with the _shrimp_. I will also tell him that you are giving him lessons and that you are performing other _activities _with him right here, in his theater. You know how much Will cares about his theater."

Sebastian grabbed Grell by the neck and growled at him. "I could easily kill you, you know that."

Grell shook his head and looked directly into the demon's eyes. "You are a demon, Sebastian. You can't kill a death god like me. You realize in what trouble you will get. Will will certainly fire you, and you won't be able to fulfill your contract." Sebastian just felt like ripping the death god's head off. "So, my darling Sebastian, you have two ways, either you fulfill my wish and I will be silent about your _contract _with the _shrimp_, or I will go and tell Will and everything will turn out bad."

Sebastian glared and released Grell's throat. "Well then, what is your wish?"

Grell squealed and began rubbing his body against Sebastian's. "Ah, you know me Sebby, what could I possibly want from you? You did it with the brat, so why not do it with me? You don't really care about that kid right?"

Sebastian looked at the floor and sighed heavily. "Fine, but let's do it quick, and here." He slammed his lips to the red-haired man's and proceeded to take off his coat.

"Oh my Sebby, so rough…I am on my way to heaven!" Grell said in a dramatic tone.

"Just shut up and get on the piano…" Sebastian threw his coat to the floor and helped the other man climb onto the old piano.

XXX

Ciel continued walking until he reached the familiar corridor and rounded the corner. One of the two big old doors was slightly opened. There was light coming from inside the room. The boy felt relieved. _"Thank goodness he's here so I wouldn't have to search the whole damn theater."_ The boy arranged his dress again and approached the door. He heard some wood cracking and squeaking.

"_What the hell?" _As Ciel got in front of the doors he heard moaning and grunting. The boy's visible eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"Ah! Ah! Sebastian! You are so rough! Yes! Harder Sebby! Harder!" Grell moaned and screamed. Ciel placed his hands on the door and opened it slightly more to get a better view. As he looked inside of the room, it was like his heart stopped beating.

Grell was bent over the piano, his legs were spread and Sebastian was thrusting at a fast pace into him. It was the same piano where Ciel and Sebastian had their first night together. Ciel's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came from it. He looked at Sebastian's face. The demon's eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly opened, releasing short pleasure sounds.

Ciel started breathing heavily as too many emotions took control over him. Grell continued moaning to encourage Sebastian. Ciel couldn't decide which emotion was taking control over him. His eyes changed from hurt to jealousy, to betrayal, to disgust and finally to sadness. He didn't move an inch. The boy just stood there paralyzed, watching the person he trusted the most, the person he grew so attached to. Tears were threatening to spill from his blue eyes. But he refused to shad any tear, especially for that demon. He felt so disgusted of Sebastian. He felt so hurt.

"Se-Sebastian! I think I'm going to come! Ah! Sebastian!" Grell gripped the piano tightly and Sebastian growled while slamming harder into the red haired man.

Ciel couldn't take it anymore. He turned his back and hurried down the corridors. His heart in such pain that he was afraid it was going to break into pieces. The blue-eyed boy gasped as he remembered he still had to dance. How was he going to dance in this state? He needed to stay away from Sebastian as much as possible. He couldn't face him. He was afraid that if Sebastian glanced only one time at him, he would fall on his knees and cry shamefully on the floor. The boy ran and approached the main hall. There were so many people. He couldn't dance now in front of them.

There was only one way, he had to continue running. Ciel stopped at that thought.

"_To run? What, so now I am a coward? Ciel Phantomhive running away like a scared little child? Also, if I stay and lock eyes with Sebastian…"_ The boy felt his heart ache again. He wanted to run, he didn't want to see Sebastian ever again, but his pride didn't let him. He was inches away from the front door, which led outside. _"Do it! Run, you stupid child, run!"_ His mind screamed at him to move, but his body didn't obey him. The boy kept staring at the doors.

"Ciel?" The boy started trembling at the familiar deep and soft voice. Sebastian smiled and approached him. The boy stood there, his back facing Sebastian.

"There you are, I've been looking for you. We should head to the main hall, everyone is waiting for us to dance." Sebastian continued advancing towards the boy.

Ciel kept shaking. _"He still hasn't touched you! You are a feet away from outside. Go outside, run home and never return!"_ Ciel's mind screamed and begged at him.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Sebastian reached out towards Ciel.

"_Do it! Run!_**_Now!"_**

Sebastian took Ciel's hand into his and turned him around to face him. "Ciel, is everything alright?" Sebastian asked as he noticed the boy was shaking uncontrollably. The boy's fringe shadowed his eyes. The demon wanted to say something but was abruptly interrupted by Will's voice.

"There you were! Come on, hurry up, you are already two minutes late! Move!" Will yelled at them. Sebastian nodded and carried a emotionless Ciel to the main hall.

People were sitting close to the walls, leaving a big circle formed for the two dancers. Sebastian arranged his black shirt and took Ciel's arm. The crowd went quiet as they entered the empty circle. They bowed to the audience and took their starting position.

Ciel was breathing heavily. He couldn't run anymore, he had no choice. The boy gulped and tried to handle the emotions which were threatening to overtake him and to create a chaos.

The tango music started playing. It started in a soft and mysterious tone. Ciel recognized the music and without his mind control, he started dancing. He glided softly close to Sebastian and stopped when the music stopped as well.

They waited.

The guitar played a few rhythm bits and the music restarted in the famous tango-mood. Ciel's head snapped to the side on the rhythm of the song and both started dancing. Ciel's shoes clicked with the rhythm of the music. The first lyrics of the song started:

"_Will drive you,  
>Will drive you,<br>Will drive you,  
>MAD!<em>_"_

Both dancers stopped and waited for the rhythm, then continued their steps.

"_Roxanne,  
>You don't have to put<br>On that red light.  
>Walk the streets for money,<br>You don't care if  
>It's wrong or if it is right.<br>Roxanne,  
>You don't have to wear<br>That dress tonight."_

Ciel's dress twirled around him as he turned into some pirouettes._  
>"Roxanne,<br>You don't have to sell your  
>Body to the night."<em>

The boy had his eyes set on something else and avoided Sebastian's look as much as possible. Sebastian's hand grabbed Ciel's chin and forced him to meet his eyes. The boy's heart was beating powerfully in his chest as he locked eyes with those crimson jewels.

"_His eyes upon your face,"_

Sebastian gently caressed Ciel's right hand while dancing.

"_His hand upon your hand,"_

Sebastian spun him again and blew hot air onto Ciel's neck.

"_His lips caress your skin;__it's more than I can stand!"_

Ciel's felt his heart shatter. Sebastian's hands were touching him, the same hands that touched that disgusting red-haired creature. Pain pierced through his heart as he looked again into Sebastian's eyes. The demon took his hand and they began gliding along the long and shining dance floor.

"_Why does my heart cry?__Feelings I can't fight,  
>You're free to leave me,<br>But just don't deceive me  
>And please,<br>Believe me when I say,  
>I love you."<em>

Sebastian stopped dancing and moved to the side. Ciel had his own little dancing solo. His shoes clicked against the floor as he performed the hard figures. While he danced and span, he locked eyes with Grell. The man was smirking at him.

Ciel's breathing got heavier and heavier as his emotions started to take control of him. The music continued to grow with Ciel's dancing. He looked from Sebastian to Grell. He started shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't control his emotions anymore. He felt so jealous and so hurt and he wanted to kill Sebastian. The boy did his final move and the song reached the powerful moment.

"_Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight,"  
><em>

Ciel run and jumped into Sebastian's arms. The demon caught him, lifted him up and started spinning him in the air. Ciel held his arms open as he was spanned. He looked up and noticed how the ceiling and his emotions were spinning together with him. Jealousy, hate, hurt, anger and sorrow were roaming all over the boy's form. His body and his dancing were possessed by each emotion.

"_Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight."_

The boy felt he was literally going to suffocate. Sebastian sat him down and they danced the last part of the song. The choreography was very complicated. Their movements were at the same intensity as the song. Sebastian span him into very fast and hard pirouettes. The whole room was turning for Ciel. He looked at the crowd but the demon was spinning him so fast he could barely see the shapes of the people. The boy felt he was going to faint. Luckily the song ended and Sebastian leaned him into the _tango lean_ onto the last note of the music.

Both males were panting heavily. The silence was interrupted by waves of clapping. Everyone in the main hall clapped and cheered for the two dancers. Will himself clapped at Ciel's performance.

Sebastian helped Ciel up and both of them bowed to the crowd. Ciel looked to the floor, emotionless. Everyone stopped clapping and turned back to their gossiping and chatting. The room was filled with voices, laughter and glasses colliding. Will approached the pair. He looked down at Ciel and patted his shoulder.

"Well done, Phantomhive. I still can't give you the lead role, but as you can see, Alois isn't very much interested in dancing. I will guarantee he will skip rehearsals again. If he doesn't show up at the premiere night, I give you the permission to take his role." Ciel didn't look at the man, he was too deep in his thoughts about Sebastian. He didn't care even a bit about the role now. He was too tired and too hurt for it. He simply walked passed Will with an emotionless face and went to the main entrance to exit the building. He needed some fresh air or else he would pass out in front of everyone.

Sebastian looked at him, concerned. He wanted to go after Ciel but Will stopped him. "I wish to have a word with you Michaelis, about your role, and then you can go after him."

Sebastian looked towards Ciel's direction and nodded. "Fine."

Both men went to Will's office.

XXX

Ciel went down the big theater steps and walked to the garden near it. It was already night. Ciel was freezing in the dress but he kept walking, his high heeled shoes leaving traces in the snow. He stopped and closed his eyes, breathing the cold winter air.

Sebastian followed the foot prints and approached Ciel. He smiled at the boy and hugged him from behind. Ciel's eyes snapped open and he yanked himself out of Sebastian's embrace. The demon stared at him and chuckled.

"Are you upset because Will didn't give you the part? Alois will surely skip the rehearsal and you will have your role."

Ciel clenched his teeth in anger. He turned and glared at the demon. "Is this all that matters to you? The role?" Ciel looked at him hoping to say something else.

"The contract matters to me the most, and your orders. You order was for me to make you the best lead dancer in the company, that's why you made the contract with me. Your order is my obligation, it was you the one who wished to form a contract with me," Sebastian replied in a calm voice.

Ciel opened and closed his mouth. When he thought Sebastian would say something else, he hoped he would say that he was the one that mattered to him the most. It was foolish of him to think that. Sebastian is a demon, of course demons don't have feelings. How stupid of him to think that Sebastian was different. Sebastian cared about the contract and the orders, nothing more. After all, he was only going to be a meal for the demon.

Ciel's hurt look turned into one of disgust and hatred. "Orders matter most to you, eh? Fine, then." He ripped his eye –patch off and opened his contracted eye. "Sebastian, this is an order: Stay away from me!" The symbol in his eye glowed purple in the darkness of the night.

The demon looked at him with widened eyes and stepped back, but yes, orders are orders. He bowed and looked emotionless. The boy stared with the same look full of hatred at the demon. He watched Sebastian turn his back and disappear into the shadows of the garden. As soon as Sebastian left, Ciel's hatred turned again into sorrow and hurt. He felt his heart ache again.

Soft voices came from the theater. Everyone was singing Christmas and New Year songs. Ciel listened to the songs. It was melancholic but full of hope. Everyone was happy. Nobody was alone, except for Ciel. The boy dropped on his knees. Snowflakes started falling from the sky. Ciel sat on the snow and watched as a white snowflakes rested on his crimson dress. He stood there for a long time, listening to the song. Snow kept falling all over his trembling and hurt figure. Ciel knew he had to move, but his body and mind didn't obey him. He was too tired and too hurt.

Ciel had never felt so betrayed…so broken…and so alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel:*stares at the chapter*<strong>

**T0L:*smirks***

**Ciel: Why do you always have to make my life suck?**

**T0L: Payback^_^**

**Ciel:*glares***

**T0L:*pets Ciel's head* Don't worry Ciel, I won't let you freeze, cause I'll be in trouble with Sebs*winks to Sebastian***

**Sebastian: My lady is most kind...*bows***

**T0L:^_^Alright, now Sebastian go and put the young master to bed,cheer him up make sure he gets to have a good sleep*wink***

**Sebastian:*smirks* You hear her young master.**

**Ciel: Don't touch me, demon-_-*glares***

**Alright^_^ Yes, this chapter had was dramatic, espacially the ending, but I hope I didn't dissapoint you, I can't wait to read what you guys think and I will try to update asap, not to leave you with this ending:))**

**I love you all!**

**~T0L**


	6. The Mirrors

**Bonjour mes amis!^^...yeah..I totally suck at french( I'm not even sure I spelled that rightXDDDD) God, I'm retarded... Yup well I finally managed to write chapter 6 of "Black Ballet" geez, it took me long because I had like...4 or 5 alternatives on how I should do it, so I thought this one is a pretty good one^_^**

**Ciel: *raises brow* You have 4 or 5 other ways for each chapter?**

**T0L: Well, that usually happens when I have a chapter when someone is supposed to die^_^**

**Ciel: O.o...if I am going to die in this fanfic...you will have hell to pay-_-**

**T0L: I already am going back to hell...er I mean school, yeah it's going to start in 2 weeks...yaaaay-_- I'm wagging my tail of happiness*rolls eyes* *sigh* I just hope it woun't slow me down with the updates!^_^**

**Well, enough of chatting...Enjoy chapter 6!^^**

**Warnings:**** Umm, it's pretty _violent _so to say, blood involved and a lot of scary and creepy shitXDDD**

********This chapter was edited by eikokazama (Thank you!^_^*hugs*)**** ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Ciel took a sip of his water and rubbed his visible eye tiredly. He then stood up and packed his dancing shoes. Madame Red stood in the hallway and watched her nephew carefully. Ever since the Christmas ball night, Ciel had been even more distant. He ignored her completely. The red haired woman kept asking him what was wrong, but Ciel would always lock his door and practice his dancing.

The boy got obsessed in getting each dance perfectly. Only through focusing entirely on his dancing he could forget about Sebastian, about how the demon betrayed him. Over the past several weeks, Ciel had kept distance with the demon physically and spiritually. He promised that he would never fall into his traps again. He would never allow anyone to use him, to make fun of him, to think of him as only a joke.

Ciel ruffled up his scarf and put on his dark blue cap, and left the room without saying good-bye to his aunt.

XXX

The winter was rough. The wind blew past Ciel, causing his cheeks to have a rosy color. The boy looked at his feet as he continued walking. _"Another day of practicing…" _the young dancer thought bitterly. He stopped at the traffic-lights and waited for the lights to turn green. He held his backpack tighter and focused his attention at the ground again. Hot steam came out from his mouth every time he exhaled.

The lights turned green and Ciel walked. The boy felt very tired. Will was being quite hard with him at rehearsals. Alois of course skipped them, the blond boy would never keep his promise. Ciel had been dancing the girl's part for already a whole week. He hated this, he hated that he had to lock eyes with Sebastian, dance with him, touch him. The young dancer was more than disgusted. He never wanted to see the demon again. He wished for the premiere night to come, for him to dance and for the demon to finally take his soul. Only then, the pain would end.

"Oi, kid! Walk faster, damn it!" a driver pulled down the window and shouted at the boy. Ciel blinked and realized he stood in the middle of the street, almost falling asleep. He ignored the man's insults and walked to the pavement. The boy rounded the corner and walked down the familiar road to the back entrance of the theater.

"HACHOO!" The boy stopped and sneezed. _"Oh, damn it, now I'm catching a cold."_ He whipped his nose with his sleeve and climbed the steps to the back-door. The young dancer ignored the couple which were making out in front of the door.

"Excuse me." The couple made room for him to enter. Ciel entered the building and took out his scarf, coat and cap. He hanged them and went to the stage, since all the show was now rehearsed on the stage. He set his bag down and took off his boots. William, Grell, Sebastian and Elizabeth looked at him. Elizabeth smiled sweetly and approached Ciel.

"Good morning, Ciel. How are you?" She hugged him and sat close to him.

"Fine, thank you." Ciel replied while lacing up his ballet shoes, not once looking at her.

Elizabeth frowned. "Ciel, what happened? You've been very upset this past few weeks, is something wrong?" She held a hand to pet his back.

He slapped her hand away and stood up. "No, I'm fine, like I said. Stop asking stupid questions."

The blonde girl stood up. "But, Ciel you don't look well at all, you look weak and also very tired; I can see it in your dancing as well. I am your friend, what's wrong?" She spoke in a worried and sad tone. The girl was startled when he suddenly glared at her.

"Are you deaf or stupid? I told you, I'm…" Ciel's vision started to blur. He grabbed a part of the decor to prevent himself from falling.

"I'm…I'm fine." He straightened up and walked to the center of the stage, near the other dancers.

William looked at him and straightened his glasses. "Phantomhive, you are looking weak, can you manage to dance today?" Everyone looked at Ciel.

The boy took a deep breath. "Yes, it's okay, I can handle this."

Will was about to say something but his attention was averted to the blond boy, who bounced up and down the whole stage.

"_Ol__é_! I am here guys! I told you I would come. Sorry for being late, Will." Alois winked to him and went to lace his own shoes up. Claude followed Alois silently.

Will cleared his throat. "Right then, we shall rehears today the final act of the play, meaning the apotheosis. I will focus a lot on the part where everything fades and Clara wakes up from her dream. That will be the climax of the scene. She discovers that everything was a dream, but she finds her Christmas gift, the nutcracker, under the tree near her, smiling at her the same as in her dream. The girl goes up the stairs to the Christmas tree and holds the nutcracker close to her chest and the act ends. Now, everyone take your positions."

The dancers nodded and everyone walked to their positions. The conductor alerted the orchestra.

"Alois, hurry up!" Will scowled at the boy.

"Alright, alright!" The boy ran and took his starting position, near Sebastian.

The conductor cued the orchestra. The music overwhelmed the whole auditorium in an enchanted winter spell. The tone of the music was happy and full of joy. Ciel and Elizabeth looked at Will for his signal.

Will counted the musical beats and nodded at them. "Alright, Phantomhive and Elizabeth, you will be the first ones in this scene." Both dancers rose on the tips of their toes and entered the stage. Ciel was almost blinded by the lights but focused on his dancing.

"Alright, now Grell and Faustus, you are next." The other two dancers joined in the dance. The music started to bloom. Will signaled for the other fifteen dancers. In a couple of seconds, the stage was occupied by all the dancers, everyone dancing equally and simultaneously. Ciel started to feel really dizzy. His vision started blurring again, the music was far too loud for him.

"Michaelis and Trancy, you are going to enter through the middle of the stage." The demon and the boy took their position and entered at the most powerful moment in the act." Will continued to cue the two dancers, to explain them what they should express through their movements.

Ciel's breathing wasn't normal, he started to have an asthma attack. He tried to look around the stage for his bag, where his breathing device was, but the dancers were encircling him. Ciel had the impression that they were doing it on purpose. The boy started feeling paranoid.

Will looked at the young boy and shouted at him. "Phantomhive! Focus on your dancing, you look bad!"

Ciel couldn't hear what Will was saying. The boy's hearing was disturbed. His breathing turned into chocked gasps.

"Phantomhive! Are you listening to me?" Will scowled at him. Everyone looked at Ciel with a questioning look, everyone except Sebastian. The demon was the only one on the stage who realized that Ciel was having an asthma attack.

"Phantomhive!" Will continued to yell at the boy, the conductor continued to conduct the orchestra powerfully as Ciel felt the whole stage was spinning with him.

Everything seemed to slow down for Ciel. The boy turned around and saw Sebastian run to him. Ciel's vision started to blacken, he heard Alois' mocking laugh as he fell to the floor unconscious. Ciel was about to hit the floor with his head, but Sebastian caught him on time.

"Stop the music!" The demon yelled at the conductor. Everyone stopped. Whispers and chatting filled the air as everyone glanced to the two dancers on the floor.

Sebastian shook Ciel in attempt to wake him up. He set his ear close to the boy's mouth. Sebastian sighed revealed that the boy was still breathing. The demon placed the boy sideways on the floor, to make sure he could breathe easier. He ran to Ciel's bag and took the small device. Several dancers encircled Ciel. Sebastian pushed them away and kneeled again near the boy.

The crimson-eyed demon placed the device in Ciel's mouth and pressed the boy's chest for him to breathe. Ciel's body was still unconscious. Sebastian forced him to breathe into the device. The boy started gasping and choking.

"Come on, Ciel breathe." Sebastian lifted him into a sitting position and rubbed his back. The boy opened his visible eye and took Sebastian's hand. The demon removed the device from his mouth and patted the boy's back.

Ciel shook as he coughed. Will hurried and made his way through the dancers. "What is the meaning of this? I demand an explanation!" Will spat angrily.

Sebastian looked up at Will. "He had an asthma attack. "

Will's eyes widened and he glanced at the boy. "Asthma? But how?"

Sebastian sighed heavily. "As you have noticed he looks paler and weaker than usual. All the pressure you put on him, plus he _might_ also be emotionally disturbed…no wonder he had an asthma attack."

Ciel stared at the floor as he tried to regain his breath.

Will pushed up his glasses and nodded. "I see. Well, take him back stage and let him rest, we shall continue without him. We can't afford a minute to lose. Alright everyone, take five minutes."

The dancers continued to whisper as Sebastian carried Ciel bridal style back stage. He sat the boy in a couch and looked at him in concern.

"Ciel, have you been resting?" Sebastian asked softly.

The boy ignored him and looked at the floor.

Sebastian sighed and kneeled in front of him. He took the boy's chin gently, tilting his head up to meet his gaze. "Ciel, you don't look alright, you haven't been resting properly; you look very weak and tired."

The boy sent him a death glare and slapped his hand away. "I thought I told you to stay away from me, _demon_. Since when do you care about me? All you care about is your damn contract. Until I say that you can talk to me, you shall stay away from me. Don't worry, I will give you my soul, unlike others, I tend to keep my promises."

The boy stood up on unsteady legs and made a look of superiority at the kneeling demon.

"I am nothing but a meal to you, but guess what? You are _nothing_ to me." The boy insulted him. Ciel knew how much he lied by saying the last sentence, but he didn't care. He was so tired and so weak; he didn't want to fall into the demon's trap again. He knew that whatever Sebastian said were just words and nothing more.

He turned away and headed to leave the back stage, not giving Sebastian one glance. He hated and loved the demon at the same time. He was afraid that if he might look into the demon's eyes, his heart might shatter to pieces. The boy continued walking through the corridors, not even paying attention where he was heading. He just wanted to stay as far away as possible from the demon.

The music continued to fade as Ciel advanced to the darker corridors, heading to the old rehearsal room. The more he advanced, the colder the atmosphere got. Ciel breathed heavily and watched as steam came from his mouth.

"_Some idiot must have left a window open__. G__eez, it's really freezing." _He rubbed his hands in attempt to warm them up. Suddenly a vision of Sebastian holding his hands came to his mind. He remembered their dancing lessons, the time when Sebastian had slept close to him to keep him warm from the cold winter. Painful tugs started pulling at his heart as memories of him and Sebastian overwhelmed him. The boy's eyes started stinging when tears threatened to stream down his cheeks as he remembered the night Sebastian had slept with Grell.

The young dancer was startled as an open window slammed against the wall because of the draft. The sound of the blowing and cold wind echoed through the corridors, sending Ciel cold shivers down his spine. He went and shut the window firmly. He stood there and stared at nothing for a couple of minutes. The boy felt something brush against his back. He quickly turned around but he saw nothing but the gray and empty corridor.

The boy sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly. _"Great, now I am starting to be paranoiac."_ Ciel's attention was caught by a sound of rustling behind the corner next to the rehearsal room. "W-Who's there?" Ciel mentally cursed at his trembled voice. The only sound he could hear was the draft which roamed through the corridors. He gulped nervously and straightened his back. The boy approached the corner. His mind screamed at him to get away from there but his body kept moving. He was centimeters away from the corner. The boy started breathing heavily. He sighed and quickly rounded the corner.

The boy screamed and almost fell backwards when a rat squeaked and ran past him. Ciel slapped his forehead and tried to regain his breath. He felt so stupid. It was only a rat and nothing more. He didn't know why he was so scared.

The boy cleared his throat loudly and finally approached the rehearsal room. He entered and closed the doors behind him. To his surprise the room was lit up. The boy sighed in relief and approached the middle of the room. He looked at his reflection and noticed he was incredibly thin, he had dark circles under his eyes; his face was deathly pale. Ciel could say he had better days. This was actually the first time he ever really looked at himself in the mirror. The young dancer started seeing weird things reflected in the mirrors, that's why he avoided them as much as possible.

Although he was tired, the young dancer wanted to practice. He cracked his feet and stood on his tip toes. The boy's eyes locked with the reflection's eyes. He started to practice one of the hardest parts of the main role. It was very difficult because he had a combination of spins around the whole stage. With each spin he had to be faster than the previous one, also the dancer would eventually get dizzy and that would only slow him down.

Ciel span across the room, each time locking eyes with his reflection. When he reached the eighth spin he stopped. Ciel got really dizzy and he felt very weak and tired. He placed his hands on his hips and fought to regain his breath. The boy gulped and started to do a simple exercise with his toes. He gently stood on his tip toes again and rounded in slow circles. As he turned around he saw Alois' reflection smiling at him. The boy gasped and turned around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" The young dancer frowned at the blond boy.

Alois looked at him with wide eyes. "Wow! Relax, I just heard dancing steps here and just wanted to see who was dancing," Alois replied plainly. Ciel relaxed a little and sat on the floor, holding his head.

The blond boy approached the younger one and sat close to him. "Hey, are you okay? I mean, I saw how you fainted onstage."

"That was just my asthma attack_._ I'm fine…don't worry."

Alois nodded, not fully trusting Ciel's answer and began complaining. "Man, Will is a pain in the ass. Geez, guy made me rehears one damn dance six time! What a dick-head," the boy snorted.

"Well, he is hard on us because he wants the show to be perfect. You can't deny the fact that his ideas are really good."

Alois brushed his shirt. "Yeah, whatever. Hey, I haven't seen you talking to Sebastian lately. Curios, you guys were always so close, what happened?"

Ciel inwardly flinched at the question. He looked down at his hands settled in his lap. "There isn't and never was anything between me and Sebastian, we are both just colleagues and nothing more."

Alois raised a brow at him. "Yeah, yeah. Come on Ciel, you are very easy to read. You don't have to deny it." He laughed openly.

The boy glared at him. "Just drop the subject, okay? I am not in the mood for your stupid games."

Alois patted Ciel's back. "Okay, okay, there's no need to get angry. By the way, do you want to come to the club I run together with Claude? It's very nice there, you will have a lot of fun." The boy replied in a mischievous tone.

"No thanks, I'd rather not," Ciel refused politely.

"Here, drink this." Alois handed him his bottle. The bottle wasn't transparent, Ciel couldn't see what kind of liquid it was.

The boy pushed the bottle away and shook his head.

"No thank you." Alois laughed and shoved the bottle again to Ciel. "Relax, I am not going to drug you or anything, it's just apple juice. I'll take a drink and you'll see that I'm fine."

Ciel still pushed the bottle away. "No, I am not thirsty, thank you."

Alois looked at him plainly and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, have it your way."

The boy started drinking. Ciel looked from Alois to their reflection in the mirror. The boy gasped in horror as he saw blood dribble from blond boy's mouth as he drank. The reflection stopped drinking and looked at him with a bloody psychotic smile.

"Is something wrong, Ciel?" Alois asked.

The reflection roared with laughter. Ciel trembled as Alois' mocking laugh continued to multiply. The young dancer covered his ears with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ciel?" The boy jumped as a hand touched his back. He stood up and looked down at Alois. "Ciel, are you alright?" The boy's voice was filled with concern.

Ciel felt that he was going to throw up. He quickly left the room leaving a very confused Alois behind. The young dancer ran through the long and dark corridors as fast as he could. He needed to get out of that theater if he still wanted to have a sober mind. He entered the main hall and hurried backstage. The boy grabbed his bag and boots. As the boy turned to leave, he bumped into Sebastian.

The demon took his arm and tried to calm him down. "Ciel are you alright?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The boy yanked his arm out of the demon's grasp and hurried to the main hall. He stumbled because of his ballet shoes when he tried to run faster. The young dancer quickly took off his shoes, dropped his boots and bag and ran out of the theater into the dark streets as if his life was in danger.

The boy continued to run, not giving a damn that his bare feet were hurting and stinging. His breathing increased with his running. The boy arrived at the traffic lights and almost got hit by a car as he ran while the lights were still red. The boy continued, panting and gasping as he rounded the corner and ran down the main street to his house. He entered the house and slammed the door shut. The boy sighed and leaned against the door to recover his breath.

He gulped and called out. " Aunt, I'm home!" He waited for his aunt to come in and to greet him, but she didn't show up. He straightened his back and went to his room.

The young dancer entered his room and he heard a loud and disturbing chuckle. The boy turned on the light switcher and screamed in horror as looked into his mirrors and locked eyes with a maniacal filled with blood Alois.

"How are you feeling, sweet boy?" He laughed maniacally when Ciel stumbled and fell backwards. He watched in horror as the reflection in the mirror came from the hallway to him. The boy turned around and was surprised to see his aunt instead of the blond boy.

"My God, Ciel what happened to you?" She helped her trembling nephew up. Ciel opened and shut his mouth without making any sound. Madame Red studied her nephew's appearance. He was deathly cold with blood-shot eyes. His bare feet were blueish and bruised.

"That's it Ciel, I am calling Mr. Spears and I am going to retire you from the company. This and the entire show is tearing you apart!" She yelled at her nephew.

"Let me go!" Ciel tried to escape her firm grasp.

"No! You are sick Ciel! I am taking you to the doctor!" She dragged him to the hallway. Ciel yanked himself out of her hold and hurried to the bathroom door. The woman ran after him and tried to grab his arm again but Ciel slammed the door and caught her arm. Madame Red screamed in pain as her arm was squeezed by the door. Her screams snapped the boy out of his trance. He opened the door and looked at his aunt, who was sobbing on the floor, clutching her wounded arm.

She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and yelled at him once again. "I can't recognize you! Where is my sweet innocent Ciel? What did you do with him? You are a monster!"

Ciel gritted his teeth and protested in the same manner, "He's long gone! He died once his parents died! I guess you should have figured it out by now!" He slammed the door on her crying face and locked it. Madame Red kept calling his name and screaming at him to open it.

Ciel grabbed his head, in pain. He was feeling very dizzy and his aunt's screams were making it even worse for him. He leaned against the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He took off his eye-patch, revealing his contracted eye. He studied his face, his deathly pale face, his almost purple and frozen lips and finally the dark circles under his blood-shot mismatched eyes.

"_She's right,"_ he 's vision blurred as blood started running from his nose. _"I am a monster."_ He lost his balance and fell, knocking his head against the bathroom tub. More blood gushed from his nose as his cold and weak body slid unconscious to the bathroom floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel: ...<strong>

**Sebastian:...**

**T0L:Umm...no comment, I guess?^^**

**Ciel: *eye twitches*...You said you won't kill me!X(((((**

**T0L: Yes, I said I won't kill you...yet*epic maniac laugh***

**Sebastian: *cracks fists* If the young master will die...hell will feel like heaven once I will be finished with you...^_^**

**T0L: O.o...Oh come on, Sebby you won't hit a lady*smirk***

**Sebastian: Indeed I won't, but I am afraid I see no lady here...**

**T0L: Hey!x(**

**Ciel: *chuckles***

**T0L: *sticks tongue out* Whatever...butler...-_-**

**Geez, I am never going to get along with you two...-_-uhhh. Oh well, thank you a lot everyone for your wonderful reviews, I can't wait to read what you think about this chapter. I hope you guys don't hate me too much for this ending...p_q but I will try to write a not so shitty ending to this fanfic^^Thank you also for the author alert, stoy alert, favorite author and favorite story adds!*big hugs to you all***

**I love you all very much!:*:*:***

**~T0L**


	7. The Show

**Hello!*nervous hi*...hehe ^^"" I apologise for the late update, since hell eeer...school started...I don't have time even to breathe. I also had to find another editor to corect my horbble grammar, but this chapter is long...and I hope you guys like it.**

**To my surprise, this fanfic was pretty short O_o... Chapter 8 will be the last one, but do not fret my dear readers^^ I have another story, I already wrote the first chapter, so I will publish it as soon as I finish "Black Ballet" It's really going to be like the best fanfic I have ever and probably will ever write:)) sooo...stay tuned I will announce the title in the last chappie of this fic.**

**CieL: Damn, what took you so long?-_-**

**T0L: Oooo...exited about my fanfics are you, Earl Phantomhive?*sparkly eyes***

**Ciel: No...-_- I actually hate your stories, but I had the tiniest respect that you updated on time, now I lost that as well...*cough***

**T0L: -_-...Tchy...you-you...BRAT!X(...Like I would care about your opinion! Sebastian...take him away-_-...**

**Sebastian: ^_^ Gladly**

**Ciel: O_O...Oi, Sebastian! Wait ...don't tocuh WHAAA- O_O...why me?T_T**

**T0L: *sniggers* Cause you're one of the cutest ukes in the anime world^_^**

**Alright...I don't own Kuroshitsuji!Since the story is almost like Black Swan I will also put a disclaimer on it: I don't own Black Swan.**

**Chapter was edited by:SandXDemonX13( THANK YOUUUU!^^*huggles*)**

**Enjoy chapter 7!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

A soft, mysterious melody echoed in Ciel's mind, causing him to open his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was his music box playing the eerie tune, and Ciel couldn't help but feel that the musical hammers of the decorative box were literally hitting his brain. The young dancer wanted nothing more than to close the box and put a stop to the horrid pain it was causing him, but just as he made to reach for it a slim hand stopped his movement.

"Ciel, my sweet boy, you are finally awake," his aunt caressed his head before turning to shut the music box. The boy grabbed his head and then ran his hands down his face after a moment, attempting to alleviate the pain any way that he could. He paused around his nose, inspecting it with his fingers for seconds before giving the Madame a look.

"What happened? What's this?" Ciel pointed at the bandage upon his nose, his tone demanding an answer immediately. Madame Red hushed him, wrapping the blankets around him tighter. "You collapsed in the bathroom, when I managed to open the door, with Sebastian's help, we found you unconscious on the floor. You've been asleep for four and a half days… You lost a lot of blood."

Ciel sighed tiredly, not thinking much of what his aunt said. "Four days… I must have been really tired!" The boy's eyes widened abruptly as he realized just what day it was.

"The premiere is tonight!"

Ciel yanked the blankets from himself in a rush to get up, though ended up almost falling from his bed as the pain in his head increased with a sharp stab. The red-haired woman laid him back down gently and began to pet his head, which Ciel could only assume was in attempt to soothe him.

"Don't worry, I called Will and resigned you from the show and from the company. Now you stay here and wait for me, I'm going to call the doctor and tell him that you're awake so that we can take you to the hospital." Ciel stood up, despite his aunts relentless hands urging him back down.

"I…" the words were slow to come to mind.

"I have to go…"

With renewed conviction, the boy quickly pushed her off and made for the door. The woman caught him easily though and set him back on the bed, a stern look upon her features.

"You are not going anywhere except for the hospital!" she spat the words at her nephew. He could only glare at her and grind his teeth, anger overwhelming him.

"I am not crazy!" he finally spat back at her, pushing off her demanding hands again. She was quick though, and their hands met in the air as she tried to immobilize him. "Aunt, let me go!" Ciel began to thrash in her firm grip.

"No, Ciel! You have a fever, you are _ill_ and you are _going_ to the hospital, whether you like it or not! It's for your own good!"

Ciel began kicking at the woman until, finally, his aunt let him go. He darted past her before she could get her hands on him again, grabbing his eye-patch from the nightstand as he moved. But he stopped in the doorway and looked back at her, giving her a look of superiority.

"For my good; for my pride, you should let me go to the show. If I were to quit now I would be a failure in dancing… Just like _you_."

Ciel knew how deeply those words hurt the Madame, the look in her eyes made it obvious, but now he was beyond caring. All he wanted was to get to the theatre and dance. Finally, he turned on his heel and went down the hall, not giving his aunt another glance.

As he past the kitchen, Ciel took a short look at the clock.

_Oh no! I only have half an hour until the show!_

Hurrying quickly to the front door after the thought, the boy snatched a coat and left the house, leaving the door to slam shut behind him. But as soon as Ciel took those first steps outside, he nearly fell right off his feet as a strong blizzard wind blew into him. He persevered through the blistering cold and harshly blowing wind though, but when combined with the quickly falling snow, Ciel began to find it ever harder to see where he was actually going. The boy could only narrow his eyes as he started to run toward the theatre, body shaking uncontrollably, breaths coming more rapidly as his pace steadily increased.

So intent on reaching the theatre in time, Ciel didn't even pause when he approached the traffic lights, he simply ran without care. But the moment he rounded the last corner and began down the familiar narrow road, he slipped on a patch of ice dusted over with the tiniest coat of snow. His face was the only thing he could feel hit the ground, as he recognized a sudden warmth blooming in his nasal passages again. Yet he stood without thought and continued on as fast as he could manage, ignorant to the bloody trail he left in his wake.

XXX

Arriving, finally, at the back entrance to the theatre, Ciel quickly entered, panting and gasping as he hurriedly made his way through the crowded hall and into the dressing rooms. Many of the other dancers started to whisper about Ciel's sudden appearance, while others simply continued on with what they'd been doing, oblivious to the fact that he even existed.

Ciel stopped before the dressing room to compose himself slightly, and with a quick gulp he grabbed the doorknob and entered the room. Apparently everyone was dressed, despite for Alois, who sat upon a chair as he flirted shamelessly with Claude.

"Alois! Put your costume on! We have less than 20 minutes until the first act!" Will scowled at the blond, earning a whine of protest from him, but he drug himself from the chair with a smirk after a few quiet words from Claude.

Rolling his eyes at the scene, Will turned around only to have his eyes almost pop from his sockets as he noticed Ciel, who sat upon a chair before a mirror which was fixed to a table. The boy adjusted his eye-patch and began to powder his face, letting his visible eye catch Will's for just a moment as the man began to approach him.

"Phantomhive! What are you doing here? Your aunt told us you were sick and that you were going to the hospital." Ciel took off his coat as he listened to the man before continuing with his make-up. "

She lied," he responded quietly, cleaning his bloodied nose.

"I'm very well…" he added as Will glared at him angrily through the reflective glass, his eyes widening again as he spotted the lasting remnants of blood which were quickly wiped away.

"Phantomhive! Is that blood coming from your nose? Listen…" his tone suddenly softened as he took a step closer to Ciel. "You don't look fine; you'd better go home and rest…"

Ciel turned to the man and glared sharply at him.

"I am fine! Just let me dress and you will see! I will give my best performance tonight." With those final words, Ciel turned his head back to the mirror, took up his eyeliner and began to put the black substance to use.

Will could only shake his head as he watched the boy, "If you faint again or, worse, have an asthma attack during your performance tonight… I swear, this will be the last time you dance on my stage." Ciel simply nodded as he began combing his hair, watching as Will turned to scowl and shout at other dancers. The boy wasn't alone for long though, as Alois brought his chair over and sat it at the mirror next to Ciel's.

"Hey…are you okay, Ciel?" the blond boy asked him in an honestly concerned fashion while putting his dress on. Ciel nodded and proceeded to adjust his tiny Chinese hat he had to wear for his dance. Alois nodded silently, took two long blond hair extensions and arranged his hair before turning to look at Ciel.

"Do I look like a girl to you?"

Ciel glanced at him from the corner of his eye and nodded, "Yes, very much so…" Alois smirked at the words and approached Ciel, letting his hands sweep over the boy's shoulders as he rounded the chair, coming to a stop behind it. Ciel sat for a moment, watching the blond behind him with a guarded sort of interest before Alois leaned down and let a husky whisper fall into Ciel's ear.

"Do I catch your interest if I'm like this…? Would you do it with me? _Like you did with Sebastian_?"

Ciel's eyes shot wide open at the words, the surprise of them nearly causing him to fall from his chair. "What are you talking about?" he spat angrily at the boy's reflection in the mirror. Alois looked at him, surprised, and replied with an air of honesty, "I was talking about your dance routine…" he trailed off as if remembering the night for a moment.

"I saw how you danced with Sebastian that night at the Christmas ball. You were amazing. I've always wanted to dance with you myself, and now that I look like a girl…we look like a pretty couple, don't we?" Alois let his right hand grip Ciel's shoulder as he admired their reflection in the mirror, ignoring the annoyed twitch of the dark-haired boy's eyebrow.

"Trancy, I need to put my costume on, and you'd best be ready because the show starts with your routine…" He smacked the boy's hand away as he spoke before he stood and left for the bathroom to change. Alois watched him go with a roll of his eyes, arranging his ballet shoes and then straightening his gothic styled pink and white dress, giving a small flick to one of the small pink roses which decorated the garment as he went to leave the room.

"Whatever…"

XXX

When Ciel came from the bathroom in full dress he began to lace his ballet shoes up tightly, and once finished he became focused on adjusting his hair so that it would cover his eye-patch completely. But then, as he finished lacing his hat again, so that he could be sure it wouldn't fall off his head while he danced, he noticed that his nose had started to bleed once again, and suddenly the room had begun to spin a bit too much for his liking. The boy was quick to snatch a tissue from the box before him so that he could dab at his nostrils before any of the warm substance dripped onto his navy blue buffoon shirt or, God forbid, his long white stockings.

He shook his head rather quickly though, after he had assured himself that the bleeding had ceased, and was brought back to his senses. So, after smearing some powder over his nose to cover any small trace of blood that may have remained, Ciel tucked a tissue into one of his many pockets, just to be on the safe side, before heading backstage.

However, he didn't end up making much progress, since after only making it steps out of the dressing room he was suddenly face-to-chest with a rather familiar man. Ciel's heart nearly stopped dead in his chest as his head tilted upwards so that he could lock eyes with the crimson-eyed demon—the one man he had, honestly, not wanted to speak to on this night. Yet they didn't speak, not for a few long moments at least, as the most either of them could do was stand, nearly dumbstruck, and gaze into the other's eyes. Almost as if in trance.

Sebastian broke their silence with a quiet whisper, "How are you, Ciel?"

For some reason, Ciel was startled by the sound of that voice… _Sebastian's voice_—Sebastian's deep and beautiful voice, the voice he had dreamt about so many times. The voice that he hated as much as the man it belonged to. That thought was all it took for him to snap to his senses; Ciel averted his eyes to a spot far beyond Sebastian. He would not fall for the demon's trick again—he would not be made a fool of _again_.

"Fine…nothing special," the lie was pathetic, but all he wanted was to leave. Sebastian grabbed his arm though, preventing any movements he had been planning to make, and looked at him thoughtfully. "You're lying," the statement was simple.

"I can smell the blood coming from you… Ciel…you won't be able to do this…" Ciel glared at the man, ignoring the words—ignoring the tone which he knew was only a lie. The demon only cared about the contract, any concerned voiced toward him wasn't real. It didn't mean _anything_.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" he barked, yanking himself from the demon's grasp, repeating only one thought: _He only cares about the contract…_ "I told you to stay away from me!" his voice was softer now, but still just as deadly. "Until I tell you otherwise, you are to follow that order, _demon_," the last word was hissed as he brushed past Sebastian to go and take his position on the stage.

Elizabeth hugged Ciel close as soon as he was within her reach, complimenting him profusely on his cute attire, which matched her own red costume. As her words reached him though, they became a sea of nonsensical babble. His gaze—his attention was completely devoted to watching Sebastian sigh as he joined Alois on the opposite side of the stage. But the moment those crimson eyes turned upward and met his own, Ciel forced his head to turn away, just in time it seemed, as Will motioned for himself and Elizabeth to enter the stage and dance their act.

Nervousness entered him momentarily as he took Elizabeth by the hands, but he gulped it back and they entered the stage, the happiness being conveyed in the song doing absolutely nothing to brighten Ciel's foul mood. While Elizabeth, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy herself almost too much, at least in Ciel's opinion.

The two flounced about the stage in complicated dance until their routine was finished flawlessly, which earned them a rather exceptional round of applause from the audience as they bowed and then headed backstage. Ciel sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, thankful to be away from the blinding lights of the stage for the time being, dancing with only one eye was not helping the overall stress and tiredness that he'd been feeling since he'd bumped into Sebastian.

Sebastian… Ciel lifted his head slightly, refusing to acknowledge any thought of the man. "Ciel!" Elizabeth called him, and for once he didn't mind her hugging him closely; he welcomed the distraction. "You did wonderful! I told you everything would be all right!" she gave him one last hug after her words before flitting off to the other side of the stage so she could await her next entrance.

_Sebastian…_ No… He wouldn't think of that demon.

XXX

The show continued on smoothly, each and every dancer performing at their best, but of course it was Alois and Sebastian which everyone was there to watch. Alois, who had been dancing his role in far too slutty a manner, almost as if begging Sebastian to do him there upon the stage for everyone to witness; and Sebastian… Sebastian. The man, no, _demon_, Ciel reminded himself – _uncaring, unfeeling demon_ – looked like he was actually _enjoying_ the show which was being put on before him by the blond.

Ciel could feel the jealousy burn within him—could taste the inconsolable anguish which gagged him disgustingly like bile he so wished to rid himself of as he continued to watch the act. An act which seemed so well played that Ciel couldn't distinguish whether or not Sebastian truly did take some sort of sick pleasure out of the boy writhing around him, though he tried.

But it shouldn't have mattered; the thought echoed repeatedly as the finale of act one took place. It should have made no difference to him that he witnessed the kiss Alois planted on Sebastian's right cheek as he spun around them on the stage with countless other dancers. It should not have caused his breath to catch as Sebastian scooped the boy up and continued with his dance, because, he told himself, he did not care. There should have been no painful tug to his heartstrings when he noticed the way Sebastian gazed at Alois…as if he were the most precious thing in the world, because, though the thought had faded while his costume because to devour him with a tight and uncomfortable heat, he did _not_ care.

He didn't want it to matter, yet it hurt so deeply. He didn't want to care, despite the love he felt for the man. All he wanted… All Ciel _needed_ was to get away, get away before Clara would share her kiss with the Nutcracker and break his mutilated heart even further. So, masking his emotions as best he could, Ciel quickly pirouetted off stage, making his impromptu exit look as if it were choreographed.

And he ran.

The boy ran from the backstage to the back of the theatre, then through the dark corridors so that he arrived at the old dressing room within minutes, gasping and panting as he entered the room. And with tears threatening to spill down the young dancer's face, Ciel dropped to his knees in the middle of the floor, his small body shaking uncontrollably as a myriad of emotions passed through him within an instant.

_I have to get up… I have to go back…_ he thought to himself quietly. _Get up, Ciel. You have to get up and dance, just like your mother did…_ a small voice let that thought echo through Ciel's mind, but his body never moved, no matter how demanding his thoughts became, no matter how much force he tried to use…it was if his body developed a will of its own. He could only sit on his knees as he stared at the floor.

Suddenly his head shot up though as a deep mocking chuckle echoed throughout the old room, followed by a voice which chilled Ciel to his core.

"You poor, sweet, heartbroken boy…" the laugh rang again as Ciel searched desperately to find where the spiteful sound was coming from. So when his eyes finally came to fall upon the mirror across from himself, he gasped, finding that he locked eyes with Alois' reflection instead of his own.

"What—what are you… How did you get here so fast?" Ciel stumbled over his words, and his feet, as he stood, narrowing his eyes at the blond, who tilted his head to the side and grinned evilly. "Tsk tsk; look at you, Ciel, so weak—so fragile… That's why you never accomplish anything; you don't solve the matter on your own. But what will you do now, Ciel, now that there is no mommy, no aunty, no _Sebastian_ here to save you? You've depended on others all your pathetic life, so I am curious, Ciel. What will you do?"

Ciel grit his teeth, turning his back to the mirrored wall. He made the mistake, though, of letting his eyes come to rest upon another, allowing the blond boy's reflection to appear before him again.

"Really, Ciel! Really, I am curious to see what you will do! Now that I've stolen your role; now that I'm stealing your _Sebastian_, what will you do to stop me?" Ciel's body began to tremble as he backed away from Alois.

"Leave me alone!"

His shout did nothing but cause the other boy to roar with laughter, a laughter which multiplied as the boy himself appeared in every mirror, filling the room with his mocking reflection, which pointed and berated Ciel with its miserable laugh. Gasping for breath, Ciel turned in attempt to get away from the blond boy, and as he did so his eyes stopped upon the emergency axe which was stuck in its broken case on the wall just mere steps away from him near a mirror. He darted to the case, grabbed the axe and spun himself back round quickly, freezing when he saw Alois before him.

"You are a coward, Ciel, you hear me? A coward!" Alois spat at him. Ciel glared at the other boy as he calmed his shaking hands so that he wouldn't drop the heavy axe. "Shut up and get out of here!" Alois began to laugh again.

"Coward! Coward! _Coward_!" The blond boy chanted the word in a sing-song manner until at last it came out with a snarl.

"Shut up!" Ciel screamed, slamming his eyes shut, trying to shut out the malicious voice which was invading his mind.

"I will take everything from you! Your role, your Sebastian, your life, and there's nothing you will do to stop me! You're too scared!" Angry tears started to form in the corners of Ciel's closed eyes. "You're a coward!" Alois continued to spit.

Ciel's eyes closed tighter than he'd thought possible as he grit his teeth.

"Coward!"

The boy tightened his grip on the axe, "I dare you; I _dare_ you!" his eyes snapped open as he screamed the words, "Say it again! _SAY IT AGAIN_!"

Alois cocked an eyebrow as a smirk formed upon his lips; he whispered only one word, "_Coward_."

A primal shriek tore from Ciel's throat as soon as he heard the word, and with one move he raised the axe high before bringing it down into Alois' right leg, the sharp blade delivering a deep cut to Alois' thigh. The blond boy's eyes widened, staring at Ciel in a speechless shock as blood flowed down his injured leg.

"AH! IT…IT HURTS!" Alois fell to a knee, grasping his wounded leg as he whined. Ciel could only smirk.

"Who's the coward now?"

Alois lifted his head to gaze at Ciel, but the moment he did Ciel sent a sharp kick to his gut, causing the blond to stumble from his knee and fall into the mirrored wall.

Suddenly, to Ciel's eyes, life seemed to move in slow motion as he watched the way Alois fell and broke one mirror, causing the others to crack as well. It looked almost as it was snowing broken glass, and within moments, the floor was covered in the reflective shards as Alois stood against the broken wall, emotionlessly, his leg still bleeding profusely.

Ciel blinked, took a breath and then tore his gaze from Alois, looking around the room. Apart from the broken glass that littered the entire floor, the room looked relatively normal. It was almost like the room had been freed of a dark curse… Perhaps Alois had been what needed to be sacrificed for the breaking of the evil spell.

With that thought, the young dancer turned back to look at the blond boy's still form and sighed.

"As it's said, Art requires sacrifices…"

The boy dropped the axe and carefully made his way out of the destroyed room, closing the door behind him and glancing down to the key in the keyhole. He stuck out his hand, grasped the key and locked the room before taking the key from the hole to study it. It looked rather old…

Ciel dropped it onto the floor, causing the object to crack before he stepped on it, destroying it completely beneath his ballet shoe. He bent down afterwards and grabbed what remained, threw it into the nearest garbage can, and then straightened his back, feeling somehow relieved. Finally, with a deep breath, he began walking back to the dressing room. After all, he still had a show to continue, but, of course, not as an ensemble dancer, but as the lead, since Alois wouldn't be able to _attend_ the performance any longer.

The moment Ciel closed the dressing room door behind himself, Will noticed him and his face reddened in anger as he approached the boy, yelling at him.

"Phantomhive! Explain yourself! What the hell happened to you on stage?" Ciel simply brushed past him and took up Alois' costume before taking residence on the boy's chair.

Will's eyes widened as he followed the boy, "Phantomhive, what do you think you're doing? Where is Alois?" Will began losing his patience further as Ciel continued to ignore him, whilst he arranged a blond wig and applied some more make-up.

"He left," he said flatly, "You told me that if he could not attend the premiere I would get to dance Clara's part." Ciel looked at Will through the mirror and narrowed his eyes, adding, "And don't you dare question my dancing skills, all right?"

Will crossed his arms over his chest, "I saw you on stage. There is no way you can pull this off. Why did Alois leave?" Ciel attached some fake lashes, adding more depth to his eyes as he looked at Will and smirked.

"He lost the battle; he was a coward," he stated, grabbing a hold of the wig atop his head and arranging it again so that it covered his own hair completely.

Will raised a brow at the suspicious answer the young dance gave as he watched Ciel comb his wig. "Just trust me and I promise to deliver you a perfect performance."

Despite Will's reluctance to allow Ciel to dance the lead part, he didn't have much choice since Ciel was the only other person who knew Clara's part, so he nodded. "Fine. Be ready; your entrance is in five minutes." With those final words, Will left, leaving Ciel to himself in the dressing room so he could put on Alois' dress, which, luckily, fit him. The only small difference was that Ciel was shorter so the dressed ended up almost reaching his knees.

The young dancer rose up onto his tip toes and gave a strong pirouette, smiling as he completed it perfectly.

"_Clara's entrance in 3 minutes!_" the man speaking knocked on the dressing room door. Ciel took a deep breath once the man had walked away and straightened his back, picking up the simple white mask which he had to wear in the beginning of the act. Thankfully, Ciel thought as he admired the silver engravings on the object in his hand, Will had designed the costumes after that of a masquerade. So he was able to take off his eye-patch, easily slip on the mask and simply adjust his wig to cover his marked eye before he made his way to the backstage, where he took his position to the left of the stage and waited for Will's cue.

Not a single dancer around him noticed that he wasn't Alois, though he couldn't figure out if that was a comforting thought as he waited. And after finally hearing the familiar notes that began his routine with Sebastian, Ciel straightened out and went on stage. He rose onto his tip toes and took his starting position, as did Sebastian while the soft, mesmerizing music echoed, filling the entire auditorium.

As both dancers began to approach one another, their gazes locked, causing Sebastian's eyes to widen as he stared into the eyes of his masked partner. _This can't be Ciel; I must be imagining it!_ the demon thought, watching the younger dancer's movements. Soft, sweet, delicate…yet at the same time filled with a sadness and darkness which Sebastian couldn't quite comprehend.

The tempo picked up, the dancer's movements along with it, and Sebastian was surprised to find himself actually enjoying himself while he danced on stage. The previous thought he'd had was then banished from his mind; this _was_ Ciel. He was dancing with _Ciel_, the only human who had attracted his attention for so many years…_ Ciel_, who was unique in every way, shape and form.

_His_ _Ciel_, who's movements, to Sebastian's surprise, were calm and exact; somehow the young dancer had managed to remember his lessons and now regained control over his emotions. Even as the music reached its most powerful moment and the demon lifted Ciel into the air and spun with him… Ciel, with the lights almost blinding him, simply closed his eyes and felt that he was flying, unafraid that he would fall. Somehow he felt safe now…

Finally, as the music reached its finale, Ciel did the last of his complicated, yet gentle, choreography and came to rest in Sebastian's arms for the final pose. The entire auditorium exploded into a sea of cheers as everyone stood and clapped at the dancer's performance after the music faded away. Sebastian smiled down at Ciel, and for a moment, that's all there was left in the world. That smile; so calming and sincere that Ciel… That Ciel…felt as if he could trust the demon again.

But that moment quickly passed, and once it did, the young dancer tore his mask off and faced the audience with a deep bow. Once he stood up, Ciel glanced backstage at Will and nearly laughed at the expression upon the man's face: he was dumbfounded.

Ciel's attention was brought back as Sebastian joined hands with them so they could both bow to the clapping crowd as the curtains close. And as the stage was immediately filled with people who ran to change the décor for the final part of the act, Ciel turned and looked at Sebastian. That smile was still upon his face.

"You did very well, there's one act left…and after that your wish will be fulfilled," Ciel nodded, knowing what Sebastian meant. After the show, the demon would eventually eat his soul. But…why did Ciel see…what was that emotion? Regret? …Was the demon regretting what would inevitably happen on this night?

"I—I have to go and get… And get changed for the last act; I'll…see you on stage…" Ciel nervously fumbled with the mask in his hands as he stammered, then quickly turned around and made to leave, not noticing the sad nod that Sebastian gave in response as he hurried off to the dressing room. On his way, though, several dancers came and spoke to Ciel, some to congratulate him while others to wonder after Alois' whereabouts; even Will came to him and expressed how he had thought that his performance was perfect. After hearing the man say such a thing, Ciel suddenly remembered the conflict he'd had with his aunt and began to feel somewhat sad that she wasn't there to see him dance.

Ciel, though, finally arrived at the dressing room and immediately took off his dress after the door shut behind him; and after fumbling with the corset for a moment, managed to put on Alois' white dress for the final act. The young dancer then sat on the chair in front of the mirror and fixed his make-up, and as he studied his reflection he nearly smiled. Here he was, Ciel Phantomhive: the lead dancer at his premiere, dancing in the loving memory of his mother.

The thought lingered in his mind a moment before he arranged his wig, but was effectively banished as someone burst into the dressing room. Ciel froze as he glanced through the mirror to see who had come into the room.

Alois stopped for only an instant, gasping and panting before fumbling to get his bag; Ciel continued to watch him, horrified. And Alois, who looked like he'd run a whole mile, noticed Ciel after only a few moments and approached the boy as he caught his breath.

"Ciel! Thank you so much; you were amazing! I can't tell you how grateful I am that you stepped in for me. Listen, could you step in for the last part as well? The damn cops caught me at the club now Claude and I have to leave town as soon as possible."

The younger dancer stared, opened-mouthed, at Alois, still attempting to process the simple fact that he was seeing the other male, who wiped the sweat from his forehead. His eyes widened just seconds later as he looked down at Ciel's back.

"Ciel! Your back…there is… My god, there's a shard of glass stuck in your back!" the blond yelled horrified at Ciel, who touched his back and felt a warm, sticky substance coat his fingers. When he brought his hand up to his face and saw the blood he didn't have enough time to react as Alois screamed in horror, drawing Ciel's attention to where the blond was staring.

"There's…your leg is bleeding too!" Alois slowly backed away from the dancer as Ciel saw the carpet beneath his feet becoming soaked in the blood that streamed from his leg. All Ciel could do though, was stare at the blood upon the carpet, unable to speak, unable to think as Alois shook and took his bag.

"I…I wish you luck; you really were great, Ciel! I-I have to go! Bye!" he quickly slammed the door open and ran out to the exit.

Ciel only continued to sit there, his eyes following the stream of blood from the floor and up his leg before he finally pulled up his skirt and noticed that his long white stocking was stained by a giant spot of blood. He quickly removed the stocking and looked in horror at his bleeding wound: a deep cut in his thigh. Emotion finally began to surge over him, causing Ciel to tremble uncontrollably as he glanced at his reflection in the blood-stained mirror. Tears made their way into his pain filled eyes and threatened to spill. He placed his head into his hands as he continued to tremble.

"_Clara's entrance for the final act in six minutes!_" the stagehand knocked on the door, causing Ciel to jump and almost fall from his chair. He looked again at his reflection; how was he supposed to dance in a state like this?

_I've lost all control…_ Ciel thought as pain tugged deep within his heart. He grabbed the table for support and managed to get up, yet as soon as he took a step it felt as if someone was ripping his leg from his body. He tried to grab onto something to prevent the inevitable fall, but his foot slipped and the boy fell together with the table.

Ciel laughed bitterly as he lay on the floor, "Art requires sacrifices?"

He tried to get up once more, but only grabbed his leg in pain as more blood pumped from the wound. His vision blurred as he began to feel the effects of the blood loss.

_No… I need…I need help…_

He ripped off his wig and opened his contracted eye. _All I need is to call his name…_ Ciel fought desperately to find his voice.

_One word… I just need to say one name…_

Ciel's vision blackened as he called the only person that could help him.

"Se…bastian…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel: O_e...<strong>

**Sebastian: -_- Did you really have to do this, my lady?*glares***

**T0L:hmpf...Ciel is always mean to me... he deserves it, I find this chapter was VERY good...-_-**

**Ciel: You-you...X((( You are the most evil and mean author ever!*goes and grumps into the emo corner***

**Sebastian: Young master! Don't be upset!...Look what you did..T0L...-_-**

**T0L: -_-"""...yeah, I am always the mean one*rolls eyes***

**Now to my beloved readers!*sparkly big eyes*...ne, how do you think it waaas?^^ I can't wait to read what you guys think and again, I deeply apologise for the late update...p_q...I hope to update sooner!^^**

**I love you all and thank you for all the reviews,favs and alerts!**

**Ps: I have a facebook account(LOLOMGWTF) Yeah and I still don't know how to use it=)))) I created the account only for you guys, since my net is having prblems and fanficiton is making me problems as well p_q facebook has a very easy way to chat and I respond to each of my reviews and messages, so I don't want to miss one!^^**

**Another reason why I did it...it's because me and my best friend, with whom I made up the idea for my 4th fanfic. She is an amazing drawer and she did some awsome fanart. My 4th fanfic will have OC sooo, I am pretty exited and you also have drawings to get an even better image!^^ If you will enjoy the fanfic, I will also perhaps create a special fb page for it, with fanart and stuff^^ (Lol, I hope no OC is a Mary-Sue or a Marty-Sue...p_q)**

**Link is on my profile!^^:3**

**I love you all and I will try my best to update as soon as possible!:3^^**


	8. The Dream

**4 words: **

**...I am so sorry!T_T**

**I know it's been like over a month since I haven't updated,I had trouble with school so it took me time to write the chapter, since I had over 4 ways how to end it. My beta reader/editor had also trouble so she was very late.**

**We both apologize, hope the chapter was worth the wait, I know I've been leaving you with a terrible cliffT_T Again...I am very sorry*bows***

**CieL: Oh,cut the crap and get on with the chapter-_- me and your readers(if someone even remembers your stupid story for being so late)have already been waiting to damn long for this stupid and absurd fanfic.**

**T0L:-_-Just,just shut up...and my fanfic ain't anbsurd!**

**CieL: "Ain't"? My,my Miss Writer...your grammar...**

**T0L: SHUT UP! I'M ON A RAGE!X((((((( AND I KNOW HOW YOU SAY IT CORRECT!**

**Ciel: Have it your way, but I am right, I am always right, I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive!*like a boss***

**T0L: And I am the author of this story! So shut up or you'll die!x(**

***cough cough*^^...now that I shut the brat...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Black Swan.**

**Ps: I will announce at the closing note the name of my next fanfiiiic!*sparkly eyes***

**Enjoy the final chappie!^^:3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Surrounded by darkness, Ciel heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"Ciel…"

It was Sebastian's voice. _Sebastian's lovely voice_.

"Ciel, open your eyes, please."

The boy did as he was instructed, opening his contracted eye first then his cobalt eye, blinking several times afterward to adjust to the light. He was still lying on the floor, he could gather that much as he looked up and noticed Sebastian's figure as it blocked out the bright lights directly before his eyes.

Sebastian sighed and looked down at him, an expression upon his face, which Ciel could only guess was worrisome. "What did you do? How did all of this happen?"

Ciel swallowed, trying to ignore the pain in his leg.

"I can't explain now… I have to dance; I have a show! Sebastian, I need your help, I want you to make me able to dance."

The demon looked at him with his eyes turned down sadly as he gently helped Ciel to sit in a more comfortable position.

"I stitched up your wound while you were unconscious," he spoke quietly, pulling Ciel's injured leg into his lap, "But I'm afraid you can't dance… Even if you get up your wound could reopen and cause you to bleed to death."

Ciel looked down at his leg while Sebastian's voice comforted him, though the words the man spoke were lost far before they ever reached his ears. The giant gash was now stitched up with black thread; the skin around it was extremely bruised, purple and caked with dry blood. If that weren't enough, then the beginning signs of infection should have been seen. Ciel, though, still reached out and touched it, clenching his teeth with a hiss after he barely brushed over the surface of the wound.

"Sebastian, help me up…"

The demon looked at him, his eyes wide, "Ciel, you're wounded! You're too weak to dance; you need to go to a doctor!" Sebastian's words were in vain, and even he knew it as he continued on trying to convince the boy.

Ciel glared at the demon before him, repeating himself, "Help. Me. Up."

Despite the biting tone, Sebastian remained still and silent, staring the boy across from him down with his cold crimson eyes. The defiance burned deep within Ciel's core, causing a sharp sensation of hatred to boil to the surface. He would have reached for the man and slapped him if moving wouldn't cause him so much pain; instead he relied on his words.

"_You_ have a contract with me; _your_ goal is to help_ me_ reach my wish. _I_ wish to get on that stage and to finish the dance! After that…I could care less if I die. After the show you will eat my soul, won't you?"

Sebastian looked hesitant, but opened his mouth, "But—"

"Silence! Sebastian, I order you: help me finish the dance!" As the younger dancer spoke the words the pentagram in his right eye began to shine a bright purple. Sebastian watched, fascination welling within him towards the young boy.

_So brave for one so young… Indeed, he is the soul I have longed for…_

The demon placed his hand to his heart, uttering just one word in response, "Yes."

Ciel sighed in satisfaction, the glowing hatred diminishing as he signaled for Sebastian to help him up. The demon gently scooped him up and placed him on the ground, trying his hardest to ignore the hiss of pain that Ciel emitted as he took a step with his injured leg. A sigh left Sebastian though before he got some tissues, handing them to Ciel.

The boy raised an eyebrow at Sebastian at the offering, curious about the purpose. "Put them in your mouth," Sebastian explained, "So that you won't bite your tongue when you dance. It will also prevent you from making any unwanted noises on the stage."

Ciel took them hesitantly, but then placed a good amount of them into his mouth while Sebastian busied himself by taking a few laces and tying Ciel's leg tightly. The screams that rang through the room as a result of the demon's actions were successfully muffled by the tissues, but the heavy pants which followed fell loudly upon the room.

When he finally looked down to help Sebastian put his stocking back on, he could see the four strings laced around his leg. Ciel took a deep breath once Sebastian stood before he rose onto his tip toes and rotated on his good leg, it didn't stop him from clenching his teeth tight after putting weight on his injured one though.

Sebastian took him by the arm gently, "Don't worry, I will always be near you on stage; it will be alright."

Though the words were meant to reassure, they did nothing to help Ciel. The boy simply nodded and placed his wig back on, allowing for the demon to guide him backstage by the hand, where they were would wait for their entrance.

Ciel looked to the stage for a moment, taking in a glimpse of the countless dancers as well as the bright and merry atmosphere before closing his eyes, trying to control his breathing.

_Think, Ciel…_ He needed something, anything that would help him forget the pain, so his mind went to the last thing he'd seen: the stage. He recounted the entire act, the last act, in his mind. _Clara is supposed to dance with the Nutcracker, but…_ Yes, yes, he was on the right track, but what? Yes, he knew. Clara begins to feel sleepy; she wakes in her bed, finding that everything had been but a dream. And the act would end with her nearing the Christmas tree, hugging the Nutcracker she had received as a gift.

Ciel clenched his teeth and opened his eyes, the train of thought not helping him at all. Sebastian, feeling the boy tense, gently rubbed his arm in an attempt to soothe Ciel's pain. Contracted and cobalt eyes were turned the demon's way quickly as the action took place, Ciel only then noticing how close and tightly Sebastian was holding him while they waited for their music.

That small moment was quickly broken as Sebastian took the boy by his arm and fled to the stage with him, being the only one of them that had seen Will look their way and signal for them to enter. The abruptness of the movement took Ciel by surprise and his eyes widened, his injured leg drawing a groan from him and all but dashing whatever control he'd had.

They moved directly into dance, the lights almost blinding Ciel as he performed, but the lights were not what he was concentrating on. No, his leg was killing him and filling his eyes with tears as each movement he had felt as if someone was ripping his leg apart slowly, very slowly. In response to his pain, the young dancer only clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on Sebastian's arms.

After glancing down at the boy and seeing the obvious pain written across his face, the demon changed the choreography just the slight, lifting Ciel in the air a few times in order for him to rest his leg as much as he could.

Thankful for the slight reprieve, Ciel continued to dance, trying his hardest to focus on his dancing and his dancing alone, but the moment he locked eyes with Sebastian…the world disappeared. His mismatched eyes stared into the crimson, making the young dancer feel as if they were the only ones on the stage.

Somehow, he managed to feel better—those beautiful, demonic eyes had managed to make him forget the pain. He was now with Sebastian, dancing with _his_ Sebastian. It didn't matter to him any longer that this would probably be the last dance he would ever have. He felt complete. Here, within this fleeting moment, he'd accomplished his goal and now he danced, celebrating his eminent death with the devil. _His_ devil.

The pair did a couple of movements together with the entire ensemble; Sebastian lifted Ciel again and spun with him. The world was gone. He was flying again; flying so high above the rest of existence, on the wings of a beautiful creature.

But then the illusion shattered.

Ciel's eyes widened at the realization, feeling the world crash down around him as warmth spread over his leg. The boy felt horror rise up in his throat as his wound reopened.

_No…_

He wanted to alert Sebastian. He had to alert the man, but the tissues in his mouth were preventing him from speaking. The only thing he could do was close his eyes as blood dribbled down his leg, listening to the music change tempo and quiet down. It was the moment when Clara was supposed to wake from her dream.

As Sebastian carried the younger dancer in his arms, the smell of blood wafted into his nose; he gave Ciel a hesitant glance. He looked as though he were asleep, but Sebastian could see the pain stitched into his peaceful expression; he could see the blood now. But he had no choice but to continue on with the act, it was too late for Ciel to back out now.

So Sebastian laid the boy on the bed present on stage before exiting through the fog representing Clara's waking from her dream. As he joined the others backstage he caught sight of Will's expression, apparently he and everyone else had noticed Ciel's injury as well. There was no time to dwell on it though; he turned his attention back toward the stage to watch Ciel; this was his last and biggest moment.

Aware of every eye in the house upon him, Ciel shook uncontrollably as pain continued to assault his leg, preventing him from moving. He wanted to get up—he _had_ to get up; he had to finish the show! But his body wouldn't obey him…

Will looked confused and almost betrayed as the soft tune continued to play, but Ciel just remained motionless on the bed.

"Phantomhive! Get up!" he whispered desperately to the prone boy.

…_Ciel, I helped you…_ Sebastian looked sadly at the young dancer. _But this is your time no; everything stands with your power… Find the power to get up, Ciel; find the will…_ Sebastian could only hope that somehow his thoughts were reaching through to Ciel, pushing him to fight the pain and finish the act.

Ciel though, heard nothing, and could only clench his teeth as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. He knew he had to get up, had to move some part of his body… Had to find the _will_ to move.

The dancer slowly opened his eyes and glanced into the audience. _If only_… his thoughts vanished as he suddenly looked into a pair of blue eyes, hauntingly familiar blue eyes—blue eyes so much like his own.

Ciel's eyes widened in shock as he drew his eyes away from the cobalt pools long enough to see the rather young blond haired woman to which the orbs belonged. The air felt like it had left him entirely.

_M…Mother?_

The woman smiled at him as tears streamed down her angelic face. _"I am so proud of you, Ciel…"_

Ciel's heart nearly shattered at his mother's words and his emotions left his control. Two small, crystalline tears ran down the dancer's pale cheek as he smiled back at his mother.

_I have to get up…for my pride, for my love of ballet… For my mother…_

Ciel grasped onto a newfound strength and pulled himself off the bed, placing his weight firmly onto both of his legs. He gave a wonderful performance, acting as though he had just woken from a deep slumber, stumbling around confusedly on the stage for a few moments. And once he had begun to move, stagehands brought a large staircase out onto the stage, on top of which there was a platform where a Christmas tree sat.

Ciel turned his back to the audience and faced the staircase; he approached it slowly and begun to climb the stairs proudly. The other dancers, along with Will and Sebastian watched him in fascination as he ignored his bleeding leg, continuing his ascent until he reached the top.

The music got greater as it reached its final measures, Ciel's pain increasing with each beat of music. He gulped, clenching his teeth as he climbed the last two stairs. Suddenly, the lights illuminated the young dancer and the nutcracker toy underneath the tree.

Ciel bent down and grabbed the nutcracker, holding it tight to his chest. He smiled as he faced the audience.

_This is for you, Mother…_

The orchestra let ring the final measures of the song and Ciel watched proudly as the curtains slowly closed, the boy's vision blurring as the whole auditorium was filled with clapping and cheering.

_The perfect ending…_

The young dancer dropped the toy in his grasp as he lost his balance; Will and the others, seeing Ciel's trouble, rushed onto the stage to prevent Ciel's fall from the platform, but they arrived too late. Ciel fell backwards from the platform as the audience continued to show their appreciation for the show.

Closing his eyes, Ciel felt as if he were actually flying; the world seemed to slow as he expected to hit the floor, to feel the pain… But instead, he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his fragile body.

The boy opened his eyes weakly and glanced at the person holding him, finding himself staring once again into those demonic crimson eyes. Sebastian smiled at him.

"You did very well…"

The words barely reached Ciel as his vision blackened and he fell unconscious to the sounds of the public cheering for him, to the echo of Sebastian's words…

"_Ciel…_"

_Am I dead?_

"_Ciel!"_

Ciel's eyebrow twitched as he heard the very feminine voice calling for him.

"Young master… It's time for you to wake up."

That voice caused Ciel's eyes to snap open.

The first thing to enter his vision was his butler's face, smirking down at him. He looked around and noticed he was lying on the floor, a very familiar floor in fact. The floor of his Victorian mansion; he was in his time, everything was normal.

"Sebastian? …What—"

Ciel's words were abruptly cut short as his face was buried in blond curls.

"Ciel! I am so sorry! It was entirely my fault that you fell unconscious!" Elizabeth started to whine and cry. Ciel pushed her off and glanced around him, catching the gaze of Madame Red as she approached him and smiled.

"Yes, Elizabeth thought that the Christmas décor was cute, but apparently it was too heavy… So it fell on your head," she gave a slight laugh as she rubbed her nephew's head.

"It's good to see you're finally awake."

Ciel could only stare, speechless, at everyone.

_So…everything was a dream?_ Ciel was far beyond shock. Had he been dreaming all this time, just like the girl in the play? Ciel looked up at Sebastian; the demon butler wore his trademark smile.

"Well, young master, it's time for you to have your dance with Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said, helping his master up. The boy stared at his fiancé in horror.

_I can't dance damn it!_

But it was too late; the blond girl had already grabbed his arm and led him into the center of the main hallway. She placed her hands on Ciel's shoulders; he swallowed nervously and set one hand on her waist and took the other into his.

Ciel couldn't help but think that, compared to Elizabeth's happy demeanor; he must have looked like he was waiting to enter the dentist's office. His thoughts were dashes quickly as Sebastian caught their attention as he began playing his violin.

Ciel immediately recognized the song.

_That! …That was the song from my dream!_

His mind drifted with the music and he remembered the dancing lessons he'd had with Sebastian in his dream. A light blush spread across his cheeks as he remembered some more inappropriate details but composed himself quickly, and without his own knowledge, Ciel led his fiancé into a simple, yet correct dance.

The boy's eyes widened, he had been expecting to stumble and step on the girl's feet, but this was so easy—as natural as breathing. Ciel looked to Sebastian; the demon had his eyes closed as he played the violin, but his lips were curled into a smug smile. Ciel studied him for a moment and snorted quietly.

_Tsk… That guy…he was probably the one responsible for everything._

Ciel and Elizabeth continued to dance until the song ended, and after that Sebastian began to serve the Christmas feast. Madame Red gossiped the entire time, and Elizabeth gave the servants her "cute" Christmas presents. Ciel simply sat at the table, playing with his food as he continuously wondered about his strange dream.

Eventually, he rubbed his temples and excused himself from the table, making an excuse of being tired, which he honestly was. The small Earl walked to the balcony off his room and sat down, thinking deeply about his problem.

"Well, young master, it is said that some dreams come true…"

Ciel was startled as his butler's deep voice rang through the cold winter night. He was about to snap at Sebastian for reading his mind, but he only stood and thought over the words, coming to one conclusion easily.

He was right…

Although his dream had been far beyond weird, and had contained many absurd things, he had finally managed to dance.

The demon approached his master and stood near him, looking out at the snowing sky.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called his butler.

"Yes, young master?"

Ciel held out his hand to catch a snowflake, watching as the tiny, cold flake melted the moment it touched his warm hand. The boy chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Never give me ballet lessons, Sebastian…"

The butler raised a brow and chuckled, "Yes, my lord." He kneeled, placing a hand over his heart as he spoke. Ciel averted his attention to the snowflakes once again, but quickly spotted a few children his age, laughing together as they fought with one another in the snow.

"This is the best Christmas I've ever had!" a small boy laughed and hugged his sister before the children began their snowball fight again.

"…I don't find that I am the right person to say this, young master, but since it is tradition for you Humans… Merry Christmas, my lord," Sebastian turned and smiled at his master.

Ciel huffed and caught another snowflake.

_For a demon to say that… It's absurd… Well as is life…and dreams as well sometimes._

The boy nodded and looked to the snow falling from sky.

"Merry Christmas, Sebastian."

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel: O.o<strong>

**Sebastian: o.O**

**T0L:*smirk* Bet ya' didn't see that commin',did ya'?**

**Ciel:...O_O...-_- Of course I've seen that coming!**

**T0L: ehemmm...yeah yeah_**

**Sebastian:^_^Great job my lady! **

**T0L: Thanks Sebs!^^Okay...now to my real reaction: O_O...OMG...I didn't kill anyone!**

**Sebastian: :|(?) Yes...that's a new start.**

**T0L: e_e You know how damn hard it waaaas? I could have killed Ciel since the 5th chapter already, I had over 20 options with killing him...but I didn't! I am soo coooool!^_^**

**Ciel: Nooooot!-_-**

**T0L: Shut up,brat!-_- You should bow at my feet for this ending!**

**Ciel: Never!**

**T0L: pfm...now to my wonderful readers!*sparkly eyes at the readers***

**Neeeee^_^ I finally managed not to kill anyone and to put a nice ending! How was it? I really wanna know what you think:DI hope it didn't suck...:-/**

**Okay...*clears throat* now,to my next fanfic...:)hehehe**

**Ciel: Oh, Lord have mercy...T_T**

**T0L:-_-...?Problem**

**Ciel: _...ummm**

**T0L: Sebastian! Take him away so that I can type a damn review!**

**Sebastian: :D Sure!^^*takes Ciel to a bedroom and locks the door***

**Good...now that Ciel is"occupied" I will announce the title of my 4th fanfic! The title is*heavy drum roll* Kuroshitsuji III:Forever with you*throws confetti and epic anime intro***

***sparkly eyes* Neeeee...you can guess what it is;)**

**...**

***cricket sound***

**Okay! It's a sequel geez, to Kuroshitsuji II, I know there are a lot of "seasons 3" on fanficiton...but this story which I already started,it will probably be my best I have ever written, it has new characters, a really twisted plot and I just hope you will like it:3**

**Also, if I have readers of this story, my best friend, with whom I created the characters and discussed the plot, she is a wonderful artist and made fanart for it. So, if you guys are interested and I get reviews for the story, I will create a special facebook page for it, with the fanart(You can also see the real image of the characters,not only from my description^^)So, if you are interested...just add me to authors alert and I hope to post the first chapter as soon as I can.**

**I have to get back to hell-ernnn...school right now...and I have a term test...T_T*facedesk***

**Btw: Happy Halloween guys! I hope you had a great one! I sure had one, with my best friend*the one mentioned before***

**I'll see you on Kuro III...* dun dun DUUUUN***

**I love you aaaaaall!*blows kisses***

**Buh bye!^^:3**

**~T0L**


End file.
